The Last Song
by TheKiro
Summary: The hero escaped the golden kingdom after his sanity couldn't take the nightmares anymore. Now it was the duty of a youthful sage to soothe the demon with her sacred voice. A lullaby which protected the kingdom of Hyrule until a stranger appeared; selfish enough to claim her as his own - the hero's shadow who unexpectedly, unwillingly became their new savior... Saria/Dark Link
1. Chapter 1 A sacred Voice

I debated if I really should post this story or not. I wanted to make something light, and well...not dramatic. But yeah, scratch that, haha. Every idea I get with these two, it always ends up with something like..._this_.

So welcome to my next story! I hope you'll like it!

It's possible that there will be many questions at first...although I'll answer them all in time. I think. _Maybe_. Probably, haha.

Oh yeah. In this story - Dark Link is a bit different - He can walk through the sunlight. [you can imagine the plot from RoalS has happened already, with an other sacrifice than Saria.] This in turn influences his behavior and personality he is creating for himself.

The song I chose [and the only one I'll ever use; I honestly hate it if characters sing a song in a fanfiction - all the lyrics is in the _way_] is Synchronicity by Vocaloid. It inspired me to write this story greatly and I only altered it a bit so it fits better.

And it already explains _a lot_ in my opinion...hopefully.

I wish you all a **Merry Christmas**, _nice Holidays_ and a _**happy New Year**_!

Onwards to the story!

* * *

**"A sacred Voice"**

"_At the end of an old place called paradise_…" A light voice rang through the empty cathedral like a birds call. "…_deep, deep hidden beneath the prison of the world_." A young girl spread her arms while her eyes were closed peacefully. "_I am fated by the chains of destiny to sing my holy prayers_…" A soft sigh escaped her lips.

"_And I will sing them all alone_…" Her head sunk low for a second and her hands clung to her chest. "_A past had found no road to escape, so now I am the one who threads a new pattern of history_." Her voice echoed back and forth between the tall and proud walls which were made out of white expensive stone. "_Until the repeating of a tragedy_..."

"_My soul has been chosen by the golden gods_." She sang suddenly so quiet that someone could think she had faded completely from the scene. But instead her voice returned in a loud and forceful manner. "_Being kept in a golden cage; I have nothing else than these melodies anymore_." She opened her eyes; a mysterious blue stared at the precious stone floor beneath her feet. "_A symphony for the sky_." She lifted her left hand towards the ceiling. "_A minuet for the night_." Her right hand followed suit.

"_An orchestra of a requiem_."

"_At the entrance of the secret paradise…warm hands were offered for my suffering soul_." With a sudden cough; the girl felt harsh pain. She could feel something steal her energy; darkness desired her life and a faint light of blue and gold left her arms and legs. Magic was stolen so easily it hurt her lungs and heart. Even though of this agony she continued to sing, it was her fate after all.

"_But they couldn't reach me in time_…"

She closed her eyes once more; silence touched her ears so coldly like a ghost. Her legs trembled weakly but she was not alone, her mind chanted. There were whispers who lend her courage, so faint that it could be her imagination however she was sure that they were telling her to continue, even though it hurt them as much as her.

Five voices. Five whispers.

_Please continue to sing…_

"_A kingdom is dying day after day_." She found her strength back and ignored the burning in her mouth. "_The prayers I sing are your healing_." With determination she stared into the empty air. The tension was so thick it stole her breath like a selfish child. "_With a soft voice I'll bring you slumber soon_." She clamped her thin hands together tightly. "_To the long forgotten past you belong to_." She had to gasp for air; the burning in her lungs became slowly unbearable. "_I'll change my despair into new hope of this golden land_."

The girl could feel a liquid in her mouth; the taste was disturbing, a mix between metal and something else. It was bitter and brought tears to her eyes. Her voice disappeared into nothingness while her legs gave out and forced her to fall onto her hands and knees.

She coughed painfully until blood stained the previous marvelous stone floor beneath her and her whole body felt weak and vulnerable. Trembling like newborn infant she stayed there to regain slowly control of herself again.

It took her more and more energy, every single time she had to seal the realm again. The sage in her mind reminded her of that fact once more. Soon, soon she wouldn't be able to save this land anymore. The hero had vanished long ago; he disappeared from this kingdom because his spirit had been nearly broken by fear and horror. Even though she could relate to his feelings, even though she wished to do the same – she couldn't. She had to fulfill the task which burdened her shoulders all alone now.

"Lady Saria?" A voice echoed carefully towards her small form, it was deep and polite. "Are you alright?" And _still_, _still_ so **fake**.

The girl sat up and rubbed her mouth with her ash colored sleeves. The grey smooth cloth turned into a reddish glint. As if she was about to cry she hid her face in the palm of her hands and took a few shaky breathes. It was fine, her mind chanted. It was over. Her attire clung to her body suddenly so heavy that she had to force her strength back into her limbs.

"The majesty awaits you."

"Yes…" Her voice cracked obviously into a weaker tune however she was sure that this man would pretend to not notice it.

No one would want to accept the fact that she could be hurt, that she could be dying. No, she must always be fine. 'She was a _Kokiri_ after all, she lives forever and _**ever**_.'

And still. Her blue eyes glanced down at the uncomfortable grayish dress she wore. Where was the green? Where was the beloved familiar color from the forest? It was not here, not in between the white and grey; the golden thin pattern on the brim or the silver bracelets around her wrists. Slowly she stood up and with trembling legs she turned towards the exit, leaving a small puddle of blood behind. Her thin leather boots made no sound as she walked over the marvelous stone floor and the man; the royal soldier stood stiffly at the great tall door.

Saria walked passed him; her head hung low.

Where was her beloved home?

* * *

He sat in the bar and let the alcohol burn in his throat. He had really returned to this god forsaken kingdom and couldn't believe it himself. He had seen other lands, mountains, deserts and the great sea – and still. Still he returned to the so called _roots_. After all these years this kingdom had developed and became larger. When did he leave? Was it ten years ago? Or maybe already twenty? The walls of the castle became taller, the town expanded and the people became more rude, he thought.

Everybody appeared to be so greedy and filled with selfishness.

A small dry grin tugged at his lips. How wonderful his origin had become. A true _**beauty**_.

He strained his ears to listen to the conversation of his sit-neighbors. The topic appeared to be their queen and how she took over her father's place after his death long ago. A magnific cold rose who ruled with a calm hand and breathtaking smile. Oh what irony; it had been _his_ master who killed their former king. Everything had been falling into the pool of madness and pain until this blond coward appeared in his dirty green armor and saved this land from doom.

It was amusing as the rumors started to spread soon after. Their great hero had disappeared into thin air – and because of what? Because of silly nightmares and fears which haunted him, he heard! A true hero, _oh_, a true hero he was indeed! He had seen worse than this weak piece of an excuse and he was still as sane as a being of darkness could be! Or should he call himself _'former'_?

A low chuckle escaped his lips before he handed the barkeeper a few rupees. He merely wondered if those people were even thankful for what had happened back then. How they all did nothing but pray to those non-existent goddesses whilst a youngster was forced to face the evil. To face _him_. Alone. It had been nothing but luck, that his other self won the fight against him. A bitter memory he would like to get rid of if he could.

Slowly he stood up and turned to the exit. Now where he returned, well rested and stronger than ever…what should he do, he wondered.

What was a former shadow to do in a golden kingdom like this?

* * *

"Saria." The queen breathed before a sigh escaped her lips. "You're back."

Zelda stood up from her throne and signaled the soldiers who escorted the Kokiri to leave them alone. Even though so many years had passed already, it really didn't seem to affect the blond beauty, Saria thought as she stood there on the red carpet – waiting patiently. Her hair had become longer, more golden and her icy blue eyes were calm and collected. They had always been like that, the young girl thought. They always had this cool touch…since he left.

Finally she remembered where she exactly was and immediately the greenhead bowed her head.

"Your majesty."

"Oh, no don't." Zelda shook her head lightly and walked towards her. "You don't have to do this, please."

The girl hesitated before she looked up once more. It didn't matter how often they met, every single time it was a heavy and difficult feeling which claimed her small heart. She stood in front of the very queen of this kingdom who had ruled this land for already fifteen years; she had been so young back then…

"…did everything go well?"

Ah, it was the same tune. Even though she knew Zelda and all her responsibilities and most of her worries…it didn't feel like friendship but forced companionship and all that only, only because of this fake tune.

This bittersweet worry filled with selfish curiosity…however she had no other choice. Right? A whole kingdom was balanced on the palm of her hand; she had to be this way.

Saria looked at the crimson colored carpet beneath her feet and nodded dryly.

"Yes." The sage sighed. "Although it becomes harder…year after year." It took her a bit before she was able to look into Zelda's eyes once more.

"Soon I won't be able to seal it anymore. Since the triforce of courage left this kingdom…your majesty, it's only a question of time when it will break…"

Saria saw the swirl of emotions in her eyes. The little self hatred, worry and fear of what awaited them if the hero of time would not return. Or at least a replacement chosen by the goddesses appeared suddenly out of nowhere…

But he won't come back.

She, the Kokiri, the sage of the Forest, his best friend must knew it better than anyone else after all. Saria hadn't seen the horror he had faced as a ten year old spirit. But she met him in the middle of his journey and accompanied him at the very end. Her beloved friend was nearly broken; she had seen his tired and weak eyes which had been filled with life before. His scars; deep and ugly. They still had pained after their bleeding had stopped long ago. Link wasn't able to neither take it nor to return to his 'innocent childhood'.

He escaped everything and left the golden kingdom behind.

And that caused all this…this off-balance of powers.

Zelda rubbed her forehead in frustration and shook her head. "How about dinner, Saria? You must have worked hard."

"Well…to be honest, your majesty-"

The Kokiri was interrupted before she could have exclaimed her wish; Zelda waved her off and turned to one of the doors to her side which led further into the walls of the proud castle.

"Let's talk over it while we eat something, alright? I'm sure you will not regret it, our cook is the best."

Saria closed her mouth slowly and found herself staring at the red carpet beneath her once more. The queen must know that she wanted to ask again. That she wanted to return to her home; Kokiri Village…and like every single time before today, she didn't allow it.

The young girl knew that her 'mission' wasn't comparable to what Link had done for this kingdom. But…she could already relate to her beloved friend who wanted to escape all this as quickly as he could. It wasn't possible to just go back in time and play hide and seek again. Not anymore, not ever.

Not if you were chosen.

"…yes your majesty."

* * *

The dinner room was big and the fancy table long. The girl couldn't count all the different meals which were placed on the firm surface and awkwardly she thanked the maids who came and went once in a while to refill her glass over and over again. She wanted to help although of course she wasn't allowed to do that, too.

The blond woman on the other side of the table took a small bite and chewed quietly on it. It felt like she wanted to avoid any eye contact with the sage until finally Zelda found the strength to look up. The silence of the empty room was heavy and it took her an attempt or two to finally say something.

"I…_we_ need to protect this kingdom. These people, Saria."

"I know." The Kokiri bit her lip. "However you can't look away, your majesty."

"I'm not looking away." The queen put the silverware down forcefully and glared lightly. "I'm **not**."

"Your majesty, it takes me more and more energy-" The Kokiri started to argue but she was quickly interrupted by the blond haired woman.

"You'll make it!" Zelda replied stubbornly.

"It's not as easy as you-"

"Then we'll throttle the visits concerning ill citizens who come to you for help." She became louder and her right hand formed a fist. "That way you can save your energy for the ritual."

"Your majesty, you can't just-" Saria became frustrated and clung to the table for support.

"We need to keep the seal-"

"I'm _**dying**_!" The green haired girl stood up angrily and hit the table with her fists firmly.

The plates and bowls rattled and clinked loudly with the silverware from the sheer force and finally Zelda became quiet and stared with her cold blue eyes in disbelieve at the girl in front of her. That was something she hadn't heard before. A Kokiri, a sage who _died_ in such a moment…

Suddenly the door opened and a maid glanced confused at the tense scene in front of her, she held onto another plate of colorful fruits although as Zelda looked at her for a second and shook her head, she knew that she should leave immediately. The door fell back with a thud and silence returned fast. Saria didn't beg down and stood her ground. Her fist trembled and her dark eyes glared at the queen in front of her who still hadn't uttered a single word.

"I'm _**dying**_." The sage finally repeated once more, her voice cracked softly. "Year after year it pains me more. Year after year it burns my guts more. Year after year I spill _more_ **blood**."

The green haired girl sighed and buried her head in her small hands. "Your majesty…_**Zelda**_."

Slowly, the Kokiri looked up again. "We need another way, another solution. Because even if I want to, even if I continue as long as I can…the seal will just...die…with…me together."

She fell silent and let the remaining words hang in the air. She couldn't hide that from the queen of Hyrule or from herself. She may look young; she may look vital and portrayed in many eyes the very picture of immortality. But this seal was killing her, time after time she felt how it sucked on her life energy and soon even her Kokiri roots will not be able to protect her anymore.

Zelda stared at her a while longer before she leaned onto the table with her elbows. Her face became paler than it had ever been and for the first time after a long time she saw pure distress in those icy blue eyes. Just like back then…as Link left Hyrule…only…even worse.

Maybe finally…she opened her eyes and witnessed the misery which will meet them soon.

"Saria…" The queen breathed heavily. "…just give me some time…alright?"

After all these years Zelda finally looked like the thirty-four year old woman she was. The few wrinkles on her forehead became visible and the pale taint made her look a lot more fragile than before. A problem the Kokiri never had to face up until now and probably never will…

"Yes…your majesty." The young sage answered carefully whilst she pushed the expensive chair with her legs away. "Tomorrow…I have a few appointments with citizens who do not feel well…after I dealt with them…I'll seek you out."

Zelda nodded once but did not look at her anymore; the plate in front of her received all her attention instead.

"…good night…"

Saria turned towards the door and left the room quietly. The few maids who sent her a curious glance were ignored and the few questions the counselor asked her weren't answered. The Kokiri wanted nothing more than a bed…and the familiar moist scent of her beloved forest she missed so dearly.

At least, after she reached the room – Zelda had prepared for her nearly twelve years ago -, she was able to sleep.

And maybe she would dream of the wonderful forest she hadn't seen in so long.

* * *

The next morning was surprisingly hot and noisy. A few servants and soldiers prepared the carriage which would take the young Kokiri to Kakariko, the village her fellow sage Impa had left behind many years ago. In this season many children suffered from an illness there similar to a cold, Saria had been uncertain if it was related to a natural play by Mother Nature or if to her dismay maybe even the weakened seal was the cause.

Although her mind hadn't made up yet which was the more reasonable theory, she knew that it was her duty to leave this early for the people who awaited her arrival attentively and to offer her help nonetheless. Saria watched the men clothed metal silently who still exchanged harsh words about their route and short journey whilst her small hands played with the brim of her dull colored dress. Next to the thoughts concerning her duty and the ill children she would meet soon, she couldn't help but wonder about what she would say to the queen after her return.

It took her a great forceful step to finally tell the blond woman what really was going on and to not let Zelda escape once more.

However now, she didn't even know herself what could be done.

The sage realized long ago the off-balance of powers in this kingdom since the hero of time left it behind. But she didn't know how to solve this problem as well. To send her with quite a share of power from her fellow sages was only preventing the worst. They needed a solution, quickly before her body couldn't take the pressure and stolen energy anymore. Or at least before a catastrophe threatened to demolish the land of Hyrule…

"Lady Saria, we are ready to depart." An older man said, his helmet clenched between his arm and rips.

The green haired girl looked up and observed his deep brown eyes for a second before a weak nod was her answer. For now, the poor people in need for help were her first priority. After that she had enough time to dwell over the dark fate of this kingdom, she thought quietly.

The rather fancy carriage made its way out of castle town together with her and three soldiers who escorted her. The Kokiri leaned into the cushions uncomfortably and stared out of the narrow window which was nearly covered by a red colored curtain. Like a picture book would look like did the scenery remind her of a fairy tale filled to the brim with people, colorful clothes and flags and the laughter of little children chasing each other happily in between their mothers who gossiped about the recent news.

Only that she was one of the few ones who actually knew which shadow haunted the blessed painting. Saria furrowed her brow and frowned softly as they left the lively town behind and crossed the tall wooden bridge which led them to the great Hyrule fields. The green grass and chirping birds were like a slap into her face, she thought. Too peaceful and fake. So fake like everything else here was…

Finally the girl asserted her eyes and clung to her grayish dress in silence.

It was a horrible fairy tale with no happy end.


	2. Chapter 2 The shadow at the Well

And here is the second chapter. Finally, haha. I'm actually a bit worried if the flow of actions is not too fast...if yes then I hope that I'll create a better pace in the future. I talked to a friend of mine, who is a great inspiration for me for many scenes - he helped me in RoalS out a lot, too - and thanks to him the story gets a few more twists and deeper side-plots, haha. You'll see.

To the reviews!

**Pattrany** - Thank you! Yes, the Zelda I created here is probably the only one I'll ever really like xD and yes no worry, it'll be explained why it's Saria and how it all started and so on!  
**Sorceress of Shadows** - Thank you :D! I love to write Dark Link like this xDD! It's so much fun because he is such an egoistic bastard, haha. And don't worry you'll still have the chance to find _many_ typos...the first chapter rolled on my desktop around for weeks so I had so much time to correct it over and over again xDD and I wanted it to be a...comparison I believe. Haha. And yes this moment was one of my 'evil' favorites because it's so sad and mean D: I'm always the bad guy who gives Saria such a burden, evil me xD and I hope you'll like the new chapter!  
**Tyrant Ratatosk** - Yeah, I just got the evil vein, I believe. Haha. I'm glad you like it :D!  
**shsoregonian** - Thank you! I really love the plot idea of Synchronicity and as the third part came out...I just couldn't resist using the main idea. I hope you'll like the development of the story!  
**Turk 4 Life** - Happy New Year as well from my side! I hope you had a good time! Haha, yeah I guess I'll continue writing in this fandom quite a bit and yeah Zelda really sounded...old xD but don't worry she won't become an old senile lady xDD and yes, Dark Link is back just like we like him! Muhaha, I hope you'll like the next chapter :D  
**DareOrThreat **- Thanks for the review! And yeah...dark plots are so mean and great at the same time xDD I hope you'll like the development of this story!

* * *

**"The shadow at the Well"**

"Lady Saria, we have arrived."

The girl looked up as the carriage came to a sudden halt. Her fierce grip on her dress started to soften as a familiar noise filled her pointy ears she hadn't noticed before. It contained different voices, the sound of hammering and the sudden shrill laugh of the head of the carpenters, Mutoh.

Kakariko was a nice village which had been growing more and more over the years. Impa would be so proud if she could see it with her own eyes right now, Saria thought to herself. The older woman was probably watching over the people here from the realm - with the knowing, kind glint in her pale eyes.

The young sage pushed the door open and surprised the guard who was about to do that; her gaze fell to the ground before she was able to lift her blue colored orbs towards the grown up. "I can still open the door myself." Her words were quiet and the middle-aged guard straightened his back nervously as he pulled his hand back towards his side.

"I-I know, lady Saria...I was just..."

A light short laugh escaped the Kokiri whilst a thin, childish grin touched her lips. She was sure that this man hadn't been around for a long time as her escort, his stuttered words sounded sincere and worried. Probably because he was anxious that he did something wrong.

"It's alright..." She stepped out of the carriage and watched the other two guards join them with care. The gentle grin sunk slowly as she replaced it with a forced smile. "I was merely joking."

The guard relaxed and nodded firmly as his companions scanned the area.

"Lady Saria." One of them turned to her. "The majesty expects you to return safe and sound...I must remind you to _please_ not just disappear again like last time."

The memory of her rather immature act found its way into her mind. And her eyes were twinkling at the picture in her head; of course the guard had been right. She had just suddenly run off at their last visit, being fed up with all their watching and guarding. It was probably very childish, but the Kokiri didn't regret it.

She was able to meet people she hadn't seen before and to walk around without those intimidating men was actually kind of fun.

"I'll try not to." Saria replied in the end.

The soldier stiffened and turned away with a sigh. "Lady Anju asked for your assistance again."

"Lady Anju?" The girl looked up curiously and furrowed her brow. "Has her allergy become bad again?"

"I'm not sure." The other guard answered slowly as he skipped through a note in his hand. "However she asked for an audience. The other ones are more or less checkups."

"So...nothing serious today?" She asked carefully as the newest guard smiled at her gently.

"Exactly, today is a rather peaceful day, lady Saria."

The greenhead felt a grin creep onto her lips as she heard that. At least those were some good news. She smoothed her grayish dress down and glanced at the trio in front of her - obviously ready to start their little tour. One of the soldiers gave a last nod of acknowledgment before he started to lead their group into the village.

Saria followed him obediently without uttering another question.

The ground beneath her boots became more even as they closed in onto the first houses and slowly was the sand and grass was overrun by stone. The streets in Kakariko had been paved a long time ago with rough patterns to simplify the use of barrows and carts. It gave the village the touch of a real town and maybe they'd even soon be declared as one.

"Hah! If that isn't the little lady!" Mutoh's voice suddenly thundered through the street whilst one of her escorts turned to him carefully.

"Good day, sir Mutoh." Saria waved at the old man politely as the carpenter laughed.

"You look a little pale, don't ya get any good food at the castle'?" He held onto a few planks which he put down slowly into a cart; his wrinkled face was still stern just like she remembered it.

The greenhead couldn't help but giggle. "I get plenty enough, sir Mutoh."

"If ya say so - thanks for taking care of my little grandson last week." The old man crossed his big arms in front of his chest. "That little dwarf always troubles me."

Before the Kokiri could have deepened the light conversation she felt a broad hand on her left shoulder. "Lady Saria." It was one of her escorts who forced her to move forward with a light push. "We've got a time schedule to follow."

"Yes..." The young girl nodded and sent the old man on the other side a last glance. "Good day, sir Mutoh."

The head of the carpenters gave her a broad grin before he was occupied by one of his apprentices who returned to him with a bunch of tools in his arms. Saria turned away from the scene and watched the chain armor of the soldier in front of her patiently.

She wondered why they never took a little detour in Kakariko and only walked straight from house to house. She had been already quite a few times here in the last years but she had never been able to see the whole village with her own eyes.

Those metallic armors were mostly in her view, she mused while her escorts leaded her to a familiar house. The comfy looking home belonged to no one else than the nice red haired lady who owned a bunch of cuccos regardless of her mean allergy and it was easy to notice thanks to it crimson colored roof which towered over her and her fellow companions.

The solider on her left knocked onto the wooden door which was suddenly literally thrown open the second he touched its surface.

"Saria!" A little voice screeched.

A blur of red and brown run through the tall guards who were caught off guard by the incredible speed. The little ball of energy ended up being a small young girl who threw herself into the waiting arms of the sage.

"Mommy told me you were coming today! I waited _all_ morning!" A broad smile which was missing one or two teeth was shining brightly and Saria couldn't help but return it genuinely.

"How is your mother?"

"She's fine!" The redhead answered hastily before she hugged the sage once more. "Big brother is taking care of the cuccos now because daddy is scared of them!"

"I'm not..." A gentle voice answered and the Kokiri looked up only to see a man with dark hair standing in the doorframe. The girl in Saria's arms giggled once more and hid her face in her gray dress as her father smiled at the visitors politely.

"Good to see you."

"Same here, sir Kafei. Ange is as energetic as always."

"Indeed." The rather young-looking father laughed lightly. "My wife is waiting for you inside."

The soldier next to the green haired girl nodded and thanked Kafei for his hospitality as the small group stepped into the warm house. It was just like the Kokiri remembered it. A broad room, a few chairs here and there, a ladder which led upstairs and a small fireplace in the back where a person was already waiting for her. Only the long carpet in the centre was new, she noted. Its deep rich green filled the room with a familiar flair.

"Anju." Saria stared at the red haired woman who finally turned to her.

"Oh Saria, I haven't seen you in so long." She stepped around the table with small quick steps, her warm smile blinding her visitors.

She closed in on their little group - ignoring the intimidating soldiers around her perfectly - before she grabbed the young girl's hands with hers.

"How are you?"

"Fine." The Kokiri's smile tightened. "And you?"

Anju's eyebrows rose up gracefully as a frown destroyed her soft expression. Of course she would be the first one to acknowledge her well lie in this village. This woman had become somewhat sensitive to such things since her first child had been born. A motherly sense.

"Saria..."

"You look a lot better than last week. I'm glad."

The redhead was taken aback by her sudden change of the topic and gave her small hands a squeeze. Something was dancing behind her brown eyes, a question she didn't want to voice even though curiosity gnawed at her mind. In the end she softly shook her head and smiled once more.

"I do...it's all thanks to you. I cannot thank you enough. As my little Gren became ill, I was close to losing my mind."

"Please don' mention it...it's...my duty. And your allergy?"

"This morning I had problems breathing...although as my son offered to look after them it became better." She answered with a slight laugh. "I guess it will always be a fight between me and my cuccos."

"Lady Saria."

The sage turned towards her escorts as one of them sent her a warning gaze.

"My, it's already time to move on, I guess..." The greenhead laughed dryly as she looked up to the taller woman. "I'll try to come and visit again soon, yes?"

"Of course, please do that." Anju replied quickly. "Ange is always so happy when you come."

Saria giggled and sent the girl beside her a small grin who returned it brightly.

"Well then...if you ever do not feel well again just sent a letter."

"I will." The mother breathed before she finally released the hands of the smaller girl. "I will."

The warmth left Saria's skin and for a second she considered the idea of grabbing after Anju's hands once more. Even though she wasn't allowed to tell her anything it still felt like she could do it. This woman was offering an open ear for any worry or problem; earnestly. Without a selfish thought behind it...

She let her arms fell back to her sides and gazed at the tall woman for a moment.

"Thank you." The words left her lips like a whisper whilst Anju blinked at her puzzled. The greenhead shook her head lightly and laughed. "I wish you a good day. Look after your mother, will you?" Her blue eyes landed on the small Ange who nodded wildly in return.

"Till next time, Saria."

The soldier at her left turned towards the door and opened it which actually resembled a silent demand of 'leaving _now'_ and not later. The girl noticed this quickly and bid the small family once more a goodbye before she left the house with her escorts. It would be a mystery to her why the soldiers were so strict to her and themselves; not leaving any space between their appointments. They were always rushing through the village as if this was a race.

At least it was a relieve for the girl to know that especially these few people were healthy and safe. Her steps became a bit lighter as she remembered the warm smile of Anju and her shoulders straightened. If no one required her soothing melodies today, than that would mean that she could let her body rest. She could save her energy even if only for a bit.

A sudden loud call of someone awoke Saria from her thoughts and her head turned to the noise.

A bunch of people filled the street they were walking in and forced their little group to move faster with them, willingly or not. Everybody around her was taller than her so her sight had been cut short. All she could hear were voices and the noise of random instruments which played a thrilling melody in the distance.

Oh - the thought hit her - the travelling musicians had returned to the village. Only this could cause all this turmoil.

A pair of children squeezed through her and the soldiers to make their way towards the small square. Saria got pushed roughly into one of her escorts who in turn bumped into a man. The royal guard cursed, obviously unsatisfied by the turn of events whilst the greenhead tried to keep her balance as the mass around her continued to move. The space around her became smaller as even more people joined them and suddenly she felt someone pull her towards the side - however she was uncertain if it was one of the villager or a soldier.

Another group of people pushed them further forward from behind and then Saria stumbled and fell to the ground; losing the contact completely to the others. She didn't know if it was her feet or the pair of a stranger she tumbled over - all she knew was that the mass walked past her quickly, even her soldiers who probably didn't even noticed her absence yet. Her sight was filled with long legs and leather boots who all walked into a single direction.

It felt like the whole village had tried to squeeze through a single road.

She decided to wait where she sat quietly until her surroundings calmed down and only then the greenhead dared to look up.

Well _that_ was something. Saria pushed a few hair strands out of her eyes and took a look around. She was in a rather narrow alley which was surrounded by tall houses. Nothing looked familiar and although she knew where her escorts were forced to go to, she knew as well that she honestly didn't want to return to them right away.

Basically...she didn't run away from them either.

She lost sight of them. Yeah, she did just that.

And she searched for them.

Her blue gaze observed her surroundings before she found another alley which led away from the square and noise.

There, she'd search for them _there_.

A dry smile tugged at Saria's lips as she stood up.

Maybe she would be able to discover a bit more of Kakariko before she had to leave. Just a tiny bit more.

Her legs carried her away before anyone could stop her. She ran into the unknown street, her gray dress flaring up as her boots claimed one step after another. Oh how much she wanted to thank those travelers! They were already her little saviors four years ago, as she was able to escape her escorts in Castle Town thanks to the turmoil they caused.

Saria merely stopped as the alley split up into two more ways and of course she chose the quieter one without thinking about it any longer. The more she distanced herself from the crowd the more time she'd have to explore. It felt like an old game she played at Kokiri Village. Running, hiding until her body was drained and exhausted. What would the Deku Sprout say when he'd see her right now?

The sage followed the path which angle moved upwards. Her breath scratched softly in her throat as her legs moved faster and faster. Where would she end up? She wondered. She had never seen something else than the houses of a few villagers and once or twice the market square.

Was Kakariko village a lot bigger than that?

Ange had once told her about a graveyard which should be here somewhere and a windmill she had only ever seen from afar. Saria continued to ran until her legs became sore and the valley ended. Her eyes were gazing at the new place she found in awe. The houses around her were terraced, and formed a circle around a lonely looking well.

The Kokiri came to a halt and stared breathlessly at the empty corner she found as if it was a treasure.

The air was strangely heavy and cold. A long shadow was thrown over the houses by the windmill which's top she could barely see from here. Goosebumps went down her spine as she circled around once to take everything in.

Carefully her feet carried her towards the well which was quiet and dark. She leaned over the edge and stared down into the darkness which seemed to fill the air around her with chills. If there was water down there, then she couldn't see it. Though she had the feeling that most likely there was none which was used by people - it looked abandoned.

"Want to know what's down there?"

Saria gasped and looked up in surprise. On the other side of the well sat a person, whose body was completely hidden behind a black cloak, on the edge. She hadn't even heard him coming!

"You know what's down there?" She heard herself asking breathlessly.

A deep chuckle left the stranger who turned slightly to let his long legs dangle into the well.

"Maybe."

"Who are you?" Saria leaned onto the stone beneath her hands.

"Nobody." He answered nonchalantly. "And you?"

The Kokiri lifted an eyebrow of hers. "Nobody."

She couldn't exactly see his reaction. His face was hidden in the dark cloth, although she was sure to have heard a deep drawled out 'Heeh~?'

"You're not a nobody." He replied in the end. "I've seen your dogs."

"My...oh." Realization set in before a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"So who are you?" His voice asked once more and the girl found herself mesmerized by the mysterious form in front of her. His black colored appearance made him stand out from the white and grey stone. It looked like he didn't belong to this bright place...like a shadow who dared to break the rules of the glowing sun in the sky.

"A name for a name." She countered with a childish smile.

The stranger shook his head lightly, more to himself than her she believed as his tall form relaxed in his position.

"Alright..." His broad shoulders shook with his deep chuckle. "...you may call me Christo."

"Christo..." The greenhead echoed his name quietly. "My name is Saria."

"And how did you get lost here?"

His question puzzled the girl and she leaned further onto the broad stone beneath her. "Why lost?"

"No one comes to this place." He replied amusedly. "It's cursed."

"Cursed?" Her eyes widened.

"By _death_ and _darkness_." Christo said playfully with a dark voice. "Doesn't that scare you?"

The Kokiri stared at him for a while before her gaze fell to the well in front of her. As if her imagination played a trick on her mind, the girl could have sworn to have felt an icy breeze kissing her skin temptingly from below. "No." She answered him slowly.

"No?" Surprise left the stranger before a hoarse chuckle rumbled in his throat. "No, she says..."

"Are _you_ scared?" Saria glanced at him curiously, her big round eyes trying to see something beneath that cloth which hid his face nicely.

His sputtered laughter made her jump. He let his head hung low as if he tried to suffocate it in vain and lifted his in leather clothed hand to his face.

"Me? Scared?" He made it sound so ridiculous. "No. I fear nothing."

Saria felt her warm breath leave her thin lips in form of a sigh whilst she took his words in attentively. Nothing? She never heard someone say that so seriously. Everybody fears something in his life, she was certain about that.

"Do you fear something?" The Kokiri watched Christo lean forward, his upper body dangerously dangling over the abyss of the well. Even though she still wasn't able to see his face, she could hear the broad grin in his voice. A cruel curiosity; a spark of sinister interest.

"Yes..."

A deep red glinted through the shadow of his hood. "What do _you_ fear?"

Saria opened her mouth to answer; her mind wasn't able to register the fiery color which was staring at her dangerously. Deep and rich, filled to the brim with something she couldn't name. A color she had never seen before, a special hue she had never crossed ways with.

"Lady Saria."

The sage shrieked in surprise as a cold hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. The girl stared into the face of one of her escorts; her lips trembling from the sudden jolt. The older man panted like a stray dog his sigh deep and relieved at the fact that he probably finally found her.

"I must ask you to come with me." He pressed through gritting teeth.

"Yes...but-" The greenhead turned back to the well she stood at only to see that the stranger was nowhere to be seen anymore. He had disappeared into thin air. Her blue eyes widened and searched for his presence in vain.

Behind her the escort tried to regain his composure. "That you went here of all places...'tis a foul place, this one..."

"Why?" Her gaze looked up to him quietly.

"There are myths about this well..." He frowned horribly at his own words. "...it is said that a demon was locked away down there and no one who tried to reach the bottom of it ever returned."

"Cursed by death and darkness..." Saria echoed the stranger's words breathlessly.

"The villager found another source of water at the market square which was preferred." The middle-aged man cleared his throat and moved away from the well. "No one uses this place anymore...and you should not be here either."

He gestured her to follow him down the path she had run up and after another stolen glance back to the place where this Christo had sat before she approached slowly the soldier. Where had he disappeared to? She had only looked away for a second...

"Lady Saria." Her other two escorts hurried towards them, one of them obviously with a scowl on his face.

"I know." The girl said. "I know."

A sigh left the man before he turned back to the busy street they had came from. "We _still_ got a time schedule to follow."

"Of course..." She answered in defeat. Her eyes caught a last glimpse from the lonely well...

...which waited there all alone like it before.


	3. Chapter 3 A kingdom on our Shoulders

And already the next chapter, yay! In this one there sadly no Saria and Dark Link fluff D: it's more a little plot pusher who reveals a few details and stuff. But in the next chapter - oooh, in the next chapter my friends xD

I got the feelings it's a bit short...sorry about that D:

To the reviews!

**ShadowNinja1011 **- Thank you :D! I hope that you'll continue to like it! If not...then take these cookies and like it anyway xD!  
**shsoregonian** - Yes the guards are evil xD! And you do? I wanted that this Dark Link is more wicked and 'emotional' but still...well Dark Link-like xD glad you like him! Mahaha, you'll see how these two will find each other again!  
**Sorceress of Shadows** - Dark Link is just way too full of himself to confess his real feelings, isn't he xD? And yeah! I wanted the guards to be annoying and over protective - I see I achieved that xD and yeah it should've been 'well-told lie' didn't know how to write it xD! I'll try to update a bit quicker :D  
**Turk 4 Life** - Yes! I loved that, too! And YESH I loved Dark Links entrance as well :D! Such a badass, mischievous bastard xD and oh my gawd, really!? My writing improved :DDDD!? You don't know how happy it makes me hear that! Thank you!  
**Pattrany** - Haha, I just love Dark Link as the wicked, evil bastard type - I can't imagine him as something else xD!  
**pat4pat** - Thank you :DDD! I hope you'll like this story as well! Thanks for reading one of my projects again!

So many familiar faces! I'm so happy that you are willing to read another fanfiction written by me :D I hope you'll like this one as well!

Onwards to the story!

* * *

**"A kingdom on our Shoulders"**

Her feet suddenly chose to feel heavy, the girl believed as they landed on the all too familiar ground. The castle towered over her proudly. Tall walls made out of marvelous stone reflected the warm sun rays like a snow white mirror would do and behind her she could hear faintly how the carriage started to move once more.

Her little journey had been way too short. She would have liked to see more of the village or to talk more to its residents. However after the turmoil and her disappearance it was obvious how bad the mood of her escorts had become.

Mostly the one of their eldest who had dealt with her little escapes in the last six years. He hadn't left her side for a second since he found her; the Kokiri was close to pouting and kicking the ground in a childish attempt to voice her anger and disappointment.

But her mind hushed her, reminded her that he was right and she had been wrong. Conscious was biting and gnawing at her nerves like a little insect which forced her to give in. She had acted stupidly, like all those times before. But at the same time Saria had to confess that she would always do it again without hesitating.

Those little seconds, minutes of freedom made her still feel like a child of the forest.

And she missed those moments more and more each day.

Finally the sage started to move and dragged her iron feet over the ground towards the entrance. Who had been the stranger? Her mind wondered once more. That thought had kept her occupied since their ride back. She had never seen him before. Although she had never seen many other people before either...something about him irked her, she just couldn't put her finger on what.

His voice was familiar and at the same time it wasn't.

The vibes he gave off were suffocating, intimidating and still alluring.

He wasn't a resident of Kakariko, she was sure he wasn't.

And then those piercing crimson colored orbs which had glinted through the shadows of his hood...

"Lady Saria."

The greenhead jumped and looked up to one of the soldiers who had accompanied her, the polite smile he carried on his face was bright as he bowed down to her. His armor made it obviously a bit difficult for the grown man to reach her height but as silly as it was, he seemed to be rather determined to share her eye level.

"The majesty wants me to inform you that she awaits you in her garden."

Oh yes, the talk. The serious conversation was still waiting for her, she had completely forgotten all about it.

Saria nodded and thanked him whilst she watched his antics with amusement. To get down had already been a hard task for the tall man, now he had to straighten up again.

Had the stranger the same height as him?

The Kokiri was thrown off by her mind as it suddenly started to speculate on its own. She couldn't remember, he was sitting on the edge of the well. He never stood while they talked...but she remembered seeing his long legs dangle into the well. Would he be as tall as the soldier if he had stood up?

The girl bid the guard goodbye as she went to meet the queen.

She felt intrigued. After all those years she had never met someone like him. Clothed in nothing but black. Why had he been at a place which was rumored to be cursed? He said he feared nothing but this place had been empty and lonely. Strangely the atmosphere fitted perfectly his appearance...

Saria turned around another corner which led into a corridor. The sound of the wind met her pointy ears as a few chirping birds signaled that her goal was already close. The Kokiri bit her lip and tried to push this encounter away into one corner of her mind, for now she couldn't do anything about it. She merely knew his name and nobody was in the position to ensure her that this maybe wasn't the last time she would see him.

The three goddesses sure knew how to her confuse her and her curiosity...

"Saria."

The soft voice from no one else but Zelda called out to her as the feet of the sage reached the small garden. Grass, flowers and a small fountain circled the little paradise which had been built and created in the middle of the great fortress. Tall white walls surrounded them and protected the little oasis together with its queen.

"Your majesty."

The forehead of the queen wrinkled as her expression turned into a light frown. "Since over ten years I'm telling you to call me Zelda and still you won't listen."

A sheepish smile tugged at the lips of the greenhead as she clasped her hands together behind her back. "Habits die hard, I guess."

The blond haired woman rose from the stone steps on the other side gracefully, her long dress a bit wrinkled from sitting so long in the same position. Saria hadn't been often to this place so she couldn't help but inspect it carefully.

It was a pretty small garden, well taken care of. Like a small secret paradise in the middle of nowhere. It reminded her of home to be honest, of the familiar green forest.

"How was your visit to Kakariko?" Zelda's voice brought her back to reality and her gaze wandered to the adult.

"Good, I assume. They are strong people and are recovering rather fast." Saria replied, her mind was still mulling over her unusual encounter and she considered quietly telling the queen about it as well.

"That's good to hear." The queen answered; a warm smile spreading on her lips. "Impa loved the village and its residents very much...she would be proud to hear that."

"Indeed." The Kokiri returned the smile with a grin before the tension slowly took over the light small talk. The sage stared at her thin leather boots in silence whilst she tried to choose her next words carefully. How could she start?

"Your...Zelda." Saria caught herself repeating her bad habit. "I'm honestly not certain how to start this."

"Me neither..." The queen sighed heavily before she waved the girl over to her. "...there is too much at stake, Saria."

The green haired girl moved over to the wise woman with slow steps. The peaceful scenery clashed with the tension in the air. It was hard to breathe although it smelled sweet after flowers and nature. And it was even harder to force her mouth to form words because none of them knew where this all would lead.

Finally Saria reached the queen's side who still stood on the lowest step of the stairs. Her clear blue eyes glanced at a window which connected this garden with a room of great importance. The Kokiri had seen it before; it was connected to the throne hall where once Zelda's father had sat upon the golden chair.

"It feels familiar..." The blond haired woman murmured quietly. "...standing here with a child of the forest."

The sage blinked at her thoughtful expression which had the bliss of memories written all over it. She knew well what she was referring to. A difficult topic she hardly dared to approach.

"Saria..." Zelda turned her attention back to the young girl in front of her. "...truthfully I must say that, I'm afraid. I have been scared the moment this crown was put upon my head...and now where the balance is slowly losing its stability...I do not know what to do."

The sage stared at the older woman attentively. Her pale flawless face was graced by a horrible frown which offended her soft features and cold eyes. It had been a while since they had a talk like this...since the king had returned to his own country because of political problems; it was in her hands alone to reign over whole Hyrule...

"This is the very reason I was sent here, Zelda..." Saria could feel her lips spread into a sad smile. "It hadn't been an easy decision by Rauru but it was the right one."

"But..." Zelda's eyes were wavering in a moment of uncertainty and weakness she rarely showed. "...you said yourself that it wasn't exactly working anymore..."

The Kokiri's gaze fell to the ground. She did say that and she hadn't lied.

"I know." She closed her eyes with a sigh. "Because the past fifteen years we relaxed upon the fact that I was able to keep the seal up...but the power of a sage is nothing compared to the power of a bearer of a part of the triforce."

Zelda was biting on the inside of her cheek painfully hard to keep herself from losing her stern expression. Of course the immortal girl was right. It was naive to believe that a sage was able to fill the empty place of the hero but that was all the hope they had back then. A false hope she had to realize dreadfully.

Saria on the other hand slowly lifted her head, sharing the calm stare of the queen. "I'm ready to continue as long as I can, Zelda." Her voice was quiet even soothing as she explained herself. "I've decided that the moment I was chosen to return to Hyrule. But..." A short breath. "...I cannot promise the safety of this kingdom anymore. I can't."

"I know..." Zelda mumbled beneath a sigh. "I know that...and I'm so sorry for putting all this responsibility I should bear on your shoulders."

"You don't do that." A light laugh escaped the Kokiri. "The fate of this kingdom is a thread that we sages should look after...even though sadly our powers do not suffice their purpose completely, I suppose."

"But still." The queen balled her thin hands into fists. "Saria..." The words were stuck in her throat, it was a horrible thought, a cruel feeling, the terrible truth that even though Zelda really wanted to tell her to stop, she couldn't. The queen couldn't trust herself and her powers; she had relied these past years on the sage more than she'd like to let on.

And now she was even demanding from this child to die in order to save this kingdom a few more days, months, and maybe years from a catastrophe which was damned to hunt them down no matter what.

She felt awful.

"Zelda...I can't ask of you more than to try and find another path. As long as there is still time."

Zelda's gaze fell onto the stairs she stood on. What did the goddesses expect from her? Was it really her place to decide over life and death? She had taken the role as queen herself. Ruled over this land, married a man to keep the piece with another regime...

...and all the while there existed a girl who had to carry a crown made out of sharp thorns upon her head.

She felt so awful and selfish.

"I'm glad to have spoken about it with you."

The crystal clear eyes landed on the round childish face in front of her. What could she answer? Yes, _yes_ it was a good conversation. This trial the goddesses laid upon us is nothing but a challenge. We will overcome it somehow. Apologizes, excuses, shallow wishes and false encouraging words...

In the end her answer was a nod, so heavy that Zelda feared her head could have fallen off in process.

"I would return now to my chambers...except you need me for something else?"

"Oh no, no...please go and rest, Saria." Zelda crossed her arms carefully in front of her chest. "I'll stay here a bit longer if you don't mind."

"Of course not." The Kokiri tried to smile but instead of lighting the mood it only made the guts of the queen turn in guilt. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye..."

* * *

The sky turned into a darker shade of purple and rosy red, the Kokiri noticed as she stared out of her window. She leaned further onto the windowsill until her eyes were able to watch the guards walking around in the yard beneath her. Marching down certain invisible paths over and over again. She put her head in both her propped up hands to relieve the weight on her neck slightly. If she was lucky then maybe she was allowed to go to Castle Town tomorrow for a few hours with only one escort.

And not the evil one who always pushed her around.

Time schedule, time schedule - he always said that with a frown on his wrinkled face.

With a huff her gaze wandered lazily over the stone buildings until they landed once more on the hard working guards who never faltered in their routine. Link had told her once that he was able to sneak past all of them as he started his quest. He had been so proud of himself. That's why Saria had tried it herself a few years ago, too.

Apparently she was really bad at sneaking around...she got caught immediately.

Her dark blue eyes observed the outside world warily before she turned away from the scenery with a sigh. The cursed well. A demon locked up in it. Her curiosity was killing her because she had never heard about that.

Was that the reason why they never let her explore Kakariko a bit more?

These questions had filled her head since their department and she could feel the child in her soul jumping up and down in excitement. It sounded like a ghost story; one they would tell each other sometimes in Kokiri Village. Like the one about the cursed frog in the pond...only that this time it felt a lot realer.

The heavy cold air which had surrounded the well...or had they accompanied the stranger whose deep voice still ringed in her ears?

The sage approached her bed and she threw her small body on it with force. The soft cushions caught her easily and tickled her face she tried to bury it in the blanket. If only she could return to the well. Or at least visit Anju once more...that would already be a nice change of pace.

She would do anything to break this monotone routine she followed obediently these past years.

However all she could do for now was to try to sleep the rest of the day away and to hope that maybe she was allowed to go to Castle Town tomorrow.

* * *

"Heh."

The smirk on his lips only widened as he stared at his left hand. The night sky above his head was clear; filled to the brim with stars. A cool breeze tugged and pulled at his cloak and hair reminding him of the change of seasons which would soon come to meet them.

His back rested against the roof he had climbed on a few hours ago. It felt cold and hard although that was the last thing on his mind.

He had expected her to run away crying the second he talked to her.

His crimson colored gaze wandered from his hand to the sky above him before he tugged both of his arms behind his head to improvise a non-existent pillow. But she had stayed, the young man mused. Strangely curious asking him things in return - it had been quite a time since someone was so keen on talking with him.

He had only wanted to scare her out of fun.

The raven haired man still didn't know who she exactly was but obviously she was part of royalty. Three idiotic soldiers who guarded a little girl? Please, had the king an illegitimate child before he was killed or what? She spread something he would call a pure-hearted radiance, so maybe she was shut away behind the tall walls all these years.

Or something had changed since he had left this kingdom shortly after his escape. He narrowed his eyes at the sky. He had left this land behind as quickly as he could but upon his return he heard how his pathetic other self had run away like a coward some time ago.

Too bad he hadn't seen the face of his hateful enemy. He would have loved to see the despair in his eyes and failure written all over his features...

...maybe he could steal a bit more time of that kid instead.

What was her name again?

_Saria_, his mind reminded him and the smirk on his face twitched slightly at the sound of it.

He had been bored for quite some time. He should do something, to occupy him and entertain him for the time being. And if he couldn't see the poor excuse of a hero in order to demand a rematch he would of course win - he could do with a little company.

What would those moronic soldiers do if he stole her right beneath their noses?

_That_ sounded amusing indeed.

A hoarse chuckle rumbled in his throat as he closed his eyes, shielding them from the world as sleep slowly claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Game of Illusion

And here we go again, the next chapter! Yaay

To the Reviews!

**shsoregonian** - Thank you :DD! And oh he will, not only once, I promise xD  
**ThomasLight** - Thankies! And yes, Zelda is not all honey and sugar...because I don't want her to be, haha. Dark Link will have his fun, trust me.  
**pat4pat** - Thanks! And nope he isn't, that was more a less a little dedication to OoT because it is said that Impa, I believe, used this well to lock a demon into it. You know, the shadow who broke out as you go there as an adult and stuff xD  
**ShadowNinja1011** - No problem, you deserved the cookie! And thanks!  
**Turk 4 Life** - Yeah, being a queen isn't easy. And that's a really difficult thing with Saria D: she knows it's her task and all, and she actually accepts it. The fact that will probably have to die, but until then she just wants to forget and live - which no one lets her do - , you know...like stuff and NOO I want you to want her to get kidnapped by our Mr. dark, tall and handsome! Haha, we all want that ;D  
**Sorceress of Shadows** - Haha, exactly! And of course I can't live without your long reviews! They make my day always better because I love to hear _everything_ you guys have to say :DD and psssh the sacrifice is something I'll hint at soon :D it's a little twist, I'm not sure if you'll like it or not, but it would damn fit and I can't await the moment where the topic shifts to it! If Dark will actually get a lil' bit emotional about...? Who knows? I do! Mahaha. I'm so evil :/ xD  
**BrightDarkness**-2013 - Thank you for two reviews! And I'm glad you like it! Yesh, I don't like the whole 'Dark' or 'Knil' thing, that's why I chose Christo - because Link was supposed to get that name in the first place...before he got called, well, Link - xDD thanks for reading!  
**Perdu **- YES! Zelda and Vocaloid plot fusion! Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it :D

Oh yes, I wondered if maybe I should shift the whole author note thing beneath the chapter...because I always write soo much xD'

What do you guys think? Anyway.

Onwards to the story!

* * *

**"The Game of Illusion"**

"Really?"

Saria could barely suppress the excitement in her voice. Her small form fidgeted on her seat, wrinkling the dress she wore - this morning she had found herself eating breakfast with Zelda together. The fancy table was graced and decorated with fresh bread and fruits. A little bit too much of everything however that was probably what they'd call luxury these days - at least that's what it was for the Kokiri...like nearly everything else in this castle.

The queen smiled gently across the table. The conversation they had shared yesterday had become a topic they wouldn't touch...for now, but the sage wouldn't want to anyway. The blond woman in front of her looked rather relaxed and calm and she didn't want to take that expression from her anytime soon.

"Yes...the last weeks weren't easy...so I thought that you'd be...delighted to get out of the castle a bit." Zelda explained smiling, satisfied how the eyes of the sage lit up.

"Of course." Saria chanted. "But...not all alone...right?"

The queen's smile faltered and she shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Please do not think that I don't trust you, Saria...but..."

"You just want me to be safe, I know." The Kokiri took a bite of her bread.

The young girl was honestly not certain if that was the real reason. No one had ever wanted to harm her to this day. The residents of Hyrule had always been friendly and polite on the surface, she was known as the young youthful sage who protected them from illness and bad things after all.

No.

Somewhere in her mind, a tiny part of her soul was sure that Zelda was afraid she'd try to run away. If she was aware of that herself? Saria didn't know. And even though - of course - this idea was appealing, it was irresponsible and silly. It was her task to aid the queen, whether her wishes contained other ideals or not.

"However...I will send you with two young soldiers who are still in training."

This made the greenhead look up. "Really?"

That meant no evil strict man who pushed her around because of any silly time schedule.

"Yes." The blond woman found her gentle smile once more whilst she folded her hands in her lap. "Nonetheless - I expect you to return to the castle before the sun sets..."

Saria nodded eagerly, pushing the rest of her bread into her mouth. Manners were suddenly forgotten and old traits of childish antics from old days returned to the surface as the Kokiri was all but trying to force the food down her throat. She didn't want to waste any time and Zelda on the opposite side of the table hid her smiling lips behind her hands.

It was quite a sight, indeed, the queen thought to herself.

"C-can I go now?" The young girl already pressed her hands onto the table, ready to stand up and break into a sprint it seemed.

"Go ahead." Zelda laughed generously. "Do not stumble on your way."

"I won't." Saria breathed with a smile whilst she pushed the chair back with her legs. "Thank you, Zelda."

"Go before I change my mind." The blond woman smiled lopsidedly and that was all the sage needed to leave the table for the door.

Zelda stayed right there where she sat and smiled into the silence which slowly engulfed her and the now empty room. It was bittersweet to watch that young girl, she mused. Carrying responsibilities on her small shoulders which were heavy and painful while still grasping after small things to keep her spirits high...it was as if she didn't think about her future. As if she pushed the end further away to make more space for ridiculous things like flowers, sunshine and smiles.

Aah...it felt like she still had to learn from that girl.

The sound of the door opening once more caught her attention and the woman lifted her cool blue gaze to observe the unexpected visitor. The sight of familiar short red locks let her heart swell up and she lost any dark thought which had plagued her mind before.

"There, there...when did you awake from your deep slumber?"

* * *

"It's an honor, Lady Saria." The young soldier bowed down, nearly knocking his own helmet off his head.

His companion stood next to them awkwardly, his fingers itching at his side to either help the other one or to give his head a light slap as punishment for his clumsiness. She had never met those two before, they were a lot younger than the escorts she usually had with her and probably just as inexperienced as they appeared to be.

Saria smiled at them politely and nodded once. "Thank you for accompanying me."

Maybe it was something about the way she said it, but the stiff shoulders of the first one relaxed and his thin lips spread into a grin. Maybe he was so nervous because his superior had warned him about messing this up. Many soldiers were very strict with her if it was because they knew somewhat which role she had to play in this kingdom or because she had already tried countless of times to run off...

...the latter she assumed.

But she always returned or was found shortly after she had escaped. She didn't know how hard it must be to just let her go and discover this town or world on her own. She wouldn't run away or flee like Link did. But no one seemed to give her this much credit.

"We should go now." The other one said, turning towards the familiar path which led down into town. "Is there any place you'd like to visit first?"

The Kokiri blinked at him once, then twice and only then she started to shake her head. "No, I...never really..." She struggled with words, which would express her opinion, her experience the best. "...was allowed to get to know the places there well..."

"Seriously?" The younger soldier sputtered in disbelieve before his companion finally decided it was the right time to smack his head. His metal glove collided with the metallic helmet and the youngster yelped at the shattering noise which deafened his ears.

"We'll visit the market place first." The taller one glared at the other soldier in training whilst his voice remained calm. Those two reminded her awfully lot of the twins from the know-it-all brothers back home.

Saria couldn't help but smile dryly at the distant memory before she followed them obediently. She wondered what they were doing right now...how would they react if she came to visit them? Ah...that was impossible anyway...Zelda would never allow that...

A sigh escaped her even though she shook her head to get rid of the heavy mood. She shouldn't worry about that, at least not now where she was finally allowed to visit Castle Town properly. She should be happy instead and take in the proud town which had grown so much over the years - she had been able to observe the process from her window and ever since she had moved into the castle she yearned for nothing else but to explore the scenery she was able to see from up there.

If only she had known what awaited her there.

* * *

He had seen her the minute she stepped into the busy market. His lips formed a sinister smirk, amused by something no one else would understand as he sat on the roof of the potion shop. People were running around, children were laughing and wailing at the same time and in between all that chaos was her small, petite form peaking through the blur of colors with her bright green hair.

Definitely royalty.

She came from the castle and again two soldiers were glued to her side, heads turning over and over again. Scanning the area perhaps but that was foolish. In this mass of human flesh was too much noise and movement as if they could spot a murderer or threat in the middle of it...

He adjusted the hood on his head, pulling it deeper into his face before he stood up.

It was time, he mused. To get rid of the boredom.

He let his body fall off the roof, landing skillfully in a narrow alley. You would mean that someone would pay attention to the black clothed man but they all were busy with themselves. Running errands, trading things from who knows where for local products or just minding their own business.

It had never been this easy sneaking around because no one cared.

The raven haired man moved towards the square, melting into the crowd just like his abilities had taught him to do. Not touching anyone in his surroundings, not stopping in their way, but following the flow in a never ending movement. Like waves - gracefully, quietly in an absurd synchronization which was not human.

Would she cry this time? Would she scream?

Or would she surprise him once more with an unexpected reaction like yesterday?

He leaned forward, dodging an annoying mother with her child as his eyes caught the glimpse of two helmets. His gaze wandered searching for an opportunity to disappear quickly until they landed on the opening of a street which led into one of the many backstreets of Castle Town.

That was just too easy.

The young man approached the royal visit with caution only to realize that this so called _fate_ played right into his dirty hands.

"You have _never_ been to the Bombchu Gallery?" He heard one of the soldiers call out whilst the other hit him in his shoulder.

"Would you ever shut up? I _can't_ believe Master Ergus chose you to come with me."

"Ow! But everyone has at least played **once** Bombchu Circle in their life."

The pale young man stared at the bickering young soldiers in silence. He expected tough, angry man and not a pair of little girls who were still green behind their ears. A little disappointment but nevertheless he could already see her small form behind them, following those idiots like a good girl.

Would she scream?

That thought echoed once more through his head before he acted fast.

A few steps were all it took; quiet, soundless movements, a single well aimed grasp and his black cloak that let the girl disappear fast behind a curtain of soft wool threads. And just like that she vanished from the square. She disappeared in front of so many eyes. He fell back into the mass of people, the blur of voices, colors and living beings. Let himself get carried away from the flow to the street which offered an easy escape and only as he turned around another corner he heard it.

"Where is she!?"

Oh what _fools_.

The young man passed a small street into the back alley of the weapon shop. A dark area which was never visited or used; a few empty wooden boxes here and there - a barrel where old rain water waited for release and only then he decided to lift his cloak. He revealed a small young girl who stared up at him with big round eyes; her short green hair had become slightly messy from his cloak which had rummaged through it but nevertheless it fitted the round pale face of hers' perfectly.

"You..." She breathed whilst her blue eyes darted from his hooded face to his chest and the dark tunic the cloak revealed slightly.

No scream, no cry, no surprised gasp, no accusing...indeed, he was mildly taken back by her reaction.

The young man chuckled dryly and spread his arms. "That's all?"

Saria watched him and tilted her head to the side. "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon..."

"Oh, is that disappointment in your voice?"

"No." The Kokiri was quick to answer. "I..."

"Lady Saria!?" Both their heads turned to their left as the familiar voice of one of her escorts thundered through the street, closely followed by another. "**Shut it**! Don't scream her name all other the place!", "But-", "Shut it!"

The pale young man laughed, oddly amused by the misery of another, Saria noted, as he turned his hidden face towards her. She still couldn't see him clearly, not his mouth, his hair, or his eyes that had gleamed in a dangerous red yesterday. Although she could feel goosebumps wandering down her spine as she sensed his heavy gaze on her and no one else.

"Do you trust me?"

His question caught her off-guard. His voice was cold and still teasing making her wonder if it was a bad joke. But he didn't start to laugh, nor did he say something else. He only moved swiftly; extending his left hand to her. Pale fingers peaked out of the fingerless black leather glove, making her stare at it as if was a piece of the precious triforce.

Did she trust him?

No.

It was far from that, it was curiosity. Painful curiosity and childish dreaming.

His hand resembled a knob from a mysterious door which led away from her world. Away from her responsibility and horrifying end; like a small detour in this sinister fairytale the three goddesses had written for her.

No, she didn't trust him.

But she was _willing_ to open this door.

Without uttering a single word she laid her hand in his, watching in fascination how his was at least twice her size. His fingers closed around hers, engulfing her whole hand in a strange warmth which prickled and his rough skin which scratched hers strangely.

She could have sworn to have seen white teeth glistening through the darkness of his hood. But maybe that was only her imagination as he started to run into the opposite direction they had heard the voices from. He pulled her with him with ease, leaving her no room to change her mind as he broke into an endless rush.

And her body followed his pace without hesitation.

* * *

The scenery had danced past her in a fast rhythmic. Houses, tall buildings made out of stone, and so many people. So _many_ different faces, eyes and expressions - some had glanced their way but only a few. And still. Still she had never seen so many things this clear. They had hidden behind a cart filled with hay from her escort who had nearly caught them in his frantic running; even though she pitied the man and guilt had found somewhere in her heart a place she couldn't help but smile and laugh.

She had seen the market and the trader who sold their goods.

She had seen the old lady from the potion shop through one of the windows with all her weird herbs and weird colored liquids.

She had seen the narrow, unknown streets no one seemed to pay attention to.

All the way following a stranger she didn't know, clinging to his hand as if he was nothing else but her long lost friend.

In the end he showed her a little corner where no soul was. A quiet place which was graced by nothing but a bit of grass which grew in between the pavement stubbornly...it wasn't a pretty place. It felt empty next to the lively square and market, but it felt like a little freedom.

Where reality was not reality.

Saria let go of his hand and stepped onto the loose stones which had given up long ago, nature had been too strong. Her breathe was still a bit ragged and short, her lungs burned from all the running but it felt good. With flushed cheeks she turned to the man she'd thought to never meet again. He stood right there she had left him, still hidden in the safe darkness of his cloak and her broad smile exposed her small teeth as she laughed.

"Why?" She asked him although he dodged the question with ease.

"Because."

"You're not from Hyrule, are you?" The Kokiri turned to the tall wall which probably indicated that behind those borders laid the great field.

"What makes you think so?" His voice was deep, strangely deep with a husky note to it. The voice of an adult.

Her dark blue eyes focused his tall form over her small shoulder. "Because."

Saria listened to his throaty chuckle. It was strange and new to her. Not in the slightest comparable to any sound she had ever listened to before.

"Who are you?" His question caused her to twist her body completely into his direction, her grey dress swaying with the movement.

"Saria."

"Who are you." He repeated once more and the sage felt her smile shrink into a sad one.

"Another servant of fate. And you?"

Christo, she recalled his name, was silent for a moment before his voice rose once more.

"A free prisoner of fate."

The sage blinked at him softly. His words were thick and heavy, a long story dwelling beneath each syllable he spoke. And the need to ask him about it was huge and overwhelming although she stopped herself from obeying this desire. He indicated easily that he wouldn't tell her more than that.

"Aren't you scared in the slightest?" The young man changed the topic in a heartbeat and the Kokiri found herself shaking her head. "No."

"Heeh~?" Just like yesterday he drawled the word out in amused disbelief. "A stranger steals you away, like a thief would claim a jewel...and you aren't afraid?"

Saria once again shook her head, tossing her short locks from side to side. "No, I'm not afraid."

"Foolish." His laugh sounded awful and dark in comparison to the one he created before. "Such a foolish little girl you are."

"But then you are a foolish man, aren't you?" She tilted her head slightly to the side whilst she clasped her hands together.

"How so?" She could hear the amusement in his words; a lopsided smirk on his lips.

"You stole a girl who was accompanied by soldiers from the castle."

"Oh, these morons weren't even a challenge. But I do wonder what makes you so special." He crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, his trustworthy cloak sliding to the side.

"My voice." The Kokiri looked at him calmly. "They protect me for my voice."

"Your voice?"

He couldn't be from Hyrule; she was now certain because he didn't know the circumstances the kingdom was in right now. Or maybe he came from a town where the rumors and news didn't arrive yet. The green haired girl smiled dryly at him and he observed her sudden calm and mature expression with curiosity. She looked suddenly much older than she appeared to be.

"I'm bringing slumber to the demon who rests beneath this kingdom."

She didn't know what her words were doing.

But the former shadow suddenly understood. Everything fell into its place. The gears in his mind turned and grinded into another. _Ah_, so she wasn't royalty. She was a pet they kept because his other half had escaped. The off balance of this kingdom was nothing new to him, he had sensed that the minute he had reached this land. But he didn't think much of it. Up until now.

So that girl was forced to take the place of the hero.

But she looked weak, he mused.

"Why?" He asked slowly, his fierce eyes glimpsing through the shadows of his hood.

"I was chosen."

The pale man clicked with his tongue unsatisfied with her answer. "Who cares about such things?"

Saria stared at him, a bit puzzled with his reasoning although she suddenly felt the need to defend her position. "I do. It wasn't easy but there was no other choice but-"

"Pushing a little kid to do dirty work?"

"I'm not a child." The Kokiri frowned. She was already over fifty years old! She had learned in the past years that was actually already a lot in Hylian years.

"No?" The grin in his voice only widened. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." The sage replied stubbornly. "I just look...like one."

The young man approached her with heavy steps. His tall form towering over hers, throwing a shadow which was big enough to engulf her whole body without a problem - he was huge in comparison to her there was no doubt about it. But it didn't stop the sage from straightening her back in order to maybe buy a few more centimeters to look at least somewhat taller than she originally was.

Christo bent down to her, his face dangerously close. And for the first time she was able to see his burning eyes clearly. A fierce red bored into her very soul, red like a ripe apple, red like cherries, red like blood.

Saria opened her mouth in awe, getting lost somewhere between the shades of the unnatural eye color. Her mind ignored the little twist in her guts and pang in her chest which tried to tell her something. All she could see were the pair of eyes in front her.

"Scared yet?" His voice was hoarse - he was whispering. It ringed in her pointy ears, left her with nothing but a light trembling bottom lip.

No, she wasn't scared.

There was just something about those crimson colored orbs which didn't let her go. She had only seen one person with such eyes, but those were pale and old and belonged to Impa. A Shiekah. Was he one as well?

"No."

His hollow laughter sent warm puffs against her face as he suddenly closed his eyelids for a second. Breaking their eye contact in process. Shielding those burning orbs from this world.

"Stubborn, aren't we?" He opened them once more, something glinting in the pools of bloody red. Although she was honestly not sure what it was, a small thought? A playful emotion? Or just the reflection of herself?

Christo leaned back, towering over her once more and he extended his left hand just like he did before. The mysterious door which offered her an emergency exit, a world she hadn't seen yet, a place which differed from hers'.

Saria suddenly smiled at the dark clothed man in front of her and placed her hand back into his without questioning either him or herself. There was something soothing about his hand which tightened its grasped around her own. It felt strangely safe, but she didn't know if it was because it was him or the temptation this man brought with himself.

Christo led her back to the alley they came from; his pace was unbearably slow before he came to sudden halt. The sage opened her mouth to ask why but a light movement of hid other hand let her lapse into silence.

"What will Master Ergus do if he knows we lost her?"

"Master _Ergus_? _Master Ergus_? What will the **queen** do is the better question!"

"The queen?" A shriek. "...by Farore, we are dead."

"It's your fault, you and your obsession with Bombchus."

"But how is possible that she had never been to one before! She lives in the castle since such a long time-"

Her escorts. Saria paled at the thought of having them this close. She didn't want to go back just yet. She didn't want to leave Christo behind now where she had the chance to talk with him a bit more. There were still so many questions left to ask, so many things left to talk about.

The man who had occupied her mind turned to her, the darkness of his hood forced her to guess which emotion could be displayed on his face.

"I don't share what's mine." He suddenly whispered. "I don't return what I steal."

Saria stared at him blankly; his words were heavy and sunk into her mind so slowly it was painful.

"Foolish." The Kokiri smiled at him warmly and squeezed his broad hand in return. "I can't...but..."

The voices of her returns came closer and closer, soon they'd reach them and then chaos would explode into tiny confusing pieces. Questions of who he was, threats, fights, he could get locked up for taking her away from the soldiers. She wouldn't let that happen.

The soft orange sky above them told her that her time for today was up anyway.

Her dark eyes were twinkling as she slowly withdrew her hand from his.

"I wouldn't mind...getting stolen again."

The man called Christo stared at her. First quiet before he suddenly started to laugh. He was strangely amused by the jewel he had forcefully taken with him. She had offered something so stupid and naively probably without really knowing what it could mean. The former shadow glanced at the corner where soon those idiots would come from, he hadn't been bored, and the time went by quicker than he anticipated. He would actually keep this girl to entertain him a bit more.

But he was tempted by the game she unconsciously offered him.

With a sly smirk he bent down and pushed away the green soft locks which hid her pale forehead.

A game.

He loved _games_.

Roughly he pressed his lips against her head, feeling her body tense in surprise in front of him.

"The game is on."


	5. Chapter 5 Rules are meant to be Broken

I'm so sorry. I was hit with a heavy write-block D:

I just don't know how to write right now, I have certain 'main-events' in mind but the way in between and how to describe stuff and so on is suddenly extremely difficult for me. Gawd, I hate that xD it's like my whole creativity is thrown out of the window and I'm just staring after it like 'Oh...damn it'

I can't promise to be punctual right now, or even vouch for my quality - because I feel...uncreative like never before xD

Sorry.

Love you anyway. D: ... :D

To the reviews!  
**pat4pat** - I love references as well :D they just those little details which make you smile because you think 'I remember that' and stuff, haha. And Dark will definitely be dark and become possessive - because that's the only way I could imagine him showing his affection xDD however he will be more talkative, because in this story he had been more confronted with people and stuff. So he learned more about humans and stuff, you'll see xD  
**ShadowNinja1011 -** THANK YOU D:! I'm so sorry for the wait and stuff and gah, I love you!  
**ThomasLight** - Yeah, I loved that part as well. Because Dark is more or less a whole other world for her and stuff xD sorry for the wait with the update D:  
**Perdu** - No, it's not. It was adorable. You're right xD and thank you! That's what makes it fun to write Saria for me, she is all like childish and small but behind all that she understands so much because of her true age and yada, yada xD and yes I've seen the ending of Synchronicity! Why must Len and Rin ALWAYS die xD!? The ending will be bittersweet, and hopefully epic but I do think it will be a bittersweet happy ending :D  
**Sorceress of Shadows** - YOU'LL SEE! MAHAHAHA. And yes Dark is a lot more straight-forward in this story ;D yes the pace was a bit rush, I noticed it myself and want to take a step back because I, myself, am not certain if it's too fast :/ oh well xD and yeah, I meant think...geesh I always confuse it with German words which sound similar. My bad. And I really liked the guards as well, I wanted some funny ones after the jerks in the previous chapter, glad I succeeded xD and to your two favorite lines: YES! After I wrote them I was so freakin' proud of me because they sounded so **deep**! Haha xD I already have 'chosen' the sacrifice for Dark and I'm curious how you guys will take that plot twist...it's evil D: xD and I always look forward to your long reviews, so keep them like that :D  
**Triphosphate** - Thank you D: I mean it, really, thank you! You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that! I _always_ make so many mistakes...I'm sometimes afraid that I don't improve at all so thank you very much for saying that!

And like always, if you guys got suggestions, hints or wish to see something happen so badly then tell me :D I love to hear your opinions and if I can put something from you in this project then it's all the better!

Onwards to the story!

* * *

**"Rules are meant to be Broken"**

He hadn't really known what brought him back.

Which thought or whisper drew him towards this kingdom, he _hated_ it. He told himself he was bored. The new feelings, the new sensations, the new experiences in this world had all been a first to him. He was forced to learn and to adapt; he had seen mountains, woods, fields and the sea. But even after all that he returned to Hyrule.

The funny thing had been that he hadn't seen anything of it. He was born from the Dark Mirror; somewhere in the black castle which had belonged to Ganondorf and shortly after his creation he was told what his true purpose was. He was stuffed into a single blank room, waiting for his other half to arrive.

So now after all these years...he saw it.

The naive village at the mountain's feet. The damn farm. The fiery women in the desert. The oh so great Castle Town. The familiar lake.

And it was all the same.

Just like any other town and kingdom he had seen after he claimed freedom. People who buried their minds in dirt and only followed the orders of their leader, people who traded with another to achieve profit no matter what, there had been no soul which wasn't selfish. Merely ones who covered their dark thoughts and pretended to be 'good'...truly a kingdom worth to save, eh?

Disappointing.

But at least it made him feel like his other half had failed, that he had disappeared shortly after Ganondorf's defeat only made it better - it was only fair that the hero drowned in his own misery after he hadn't been able to kill him...but it truly was a pity that he now had not a chance to end this coward's life...

But that girl.

That girl was new. She was interesting.

The former shadow leaned against the wall of the closed shop whilst the first stars appeared in the sky. He had been bored; nothing here was worth his attention until she had walked over the square with a handful of soldiers who tried to keep her safe from who knew what. She was not royalty; she was forced to keep, what the hero and princess had sealed away, at bay.

_'I was chosen'_

What for an idiotic thing to say. He had learned that fate didn't care about you, that those so called golden gods in the sky were nothing but cold hearted monsters hidden behind blinding light. Legends and rumors. You had to fight for yourself in order to survive. To escape your so called destiny.

Oh, but she promised him a game.

Who cared about her naive mind, her sense of nationality? She intrigued him; her voice, her thoughts and her reactions were unusual. Something caught his eye and he wasn't certain what it was...was this some emotion he hadn't felt yet? A human thing he hadn't discovered which made her strangely fascinating? He thought he had seen it all already, that he had come to understand the life he was now living.

That young girl however, Saria, had been something else.

_'Another servant of fate. And you?'_

Maybe he was just plainly curious. An emotion which had accompanied him since the very beginning. What chose her to do work which had been made for no one else but the hero? What had happened in the years of his disappearance that caused such an off balance of power which cracked the seal bit by bit?

The young man pushed himself away from the shop and stretched his body slightly. Hah, he was impatient again. Time went by so slowly it was insane. Without a true purpose it was so difficult to find something which kept him occupied for a while. He was impatient to keep his mind at bay, that girl was locked up in some cage - tempting, yes, but it was only a question of time until he would know what he wanted to know.

He didn't care about this kingdom, he didn't care about the seal because honestly, if it broke and the dark 'king' returned from his prison it would only make things interesting.

_'I wouldn't mind...getting stolen again.'_

And the innocent voice that didn't get the meaning her words could have! It was like a stone which was thrown into a pond. Sinking deeper and deeper and the person at the edge didn't see where it landed. She said she was no child, oh, he truly had to disagree with that - her round face and big eyes were the ones of a young living thing.

"The question of _when_ is tiring..." He murmured to himself as his eyes gazed at the castle in the distance. "...the question of _how_ is far more entertaining..."

The raven haired man had already stolen many things, out of need or boredom; he learned he had quick reflexes and invisible fingers. If it was a game then rules could be bent. To find his jewel in a castle filled to the brim with soldiers sounded like a challenge he deserved.

Ah, he was truly fond of games.

* * *

"Did you _really_ have to run off?"

"It was only for a bit...?"

Sigh.

"Sometimes, I wonder what I should do with you, Saria."

The young child was barely listening to the lecture she received from the older woman. To her surprise, she didn't feel guilty either - she was more or less still stung by the overwhelming encounter and the little but refreshing adventure she had experienced earlier. It was silly. The Kokiri had to fight off the smile which was about to climb onto her thin lips.

Whilst Zelda studied her with a frown over her desk, the queen should've known what to expect. And she probably knew that nothing bad had happened. However she couldn't have the sage dance upon her nose like this. They had a great responsibility to carry, a great task to do. There was no time and space in between for nonsense like this.

"We can't fool around like this." The blond haired woman started again. "You know that."

"I _know_." Saria replied. "But there is no harm to it, just let me out. Let me breathe, Zelda."

Zelda bit her bottom lip, her forehead set in wrinkles. "You aren't making it easy, Saria."

The small girl was close to scoffing at the other one; she clasped her hands behind her back together. Rolled onto her heels whilst her blue eyes fell onto the bookshelf to her right - she felt like a little troublemaker. Back in the days where she'd sometimes be summoned by the great Deku Tree because she and Link had played a prank on Mido as payback for his mean ones before.

"No one got hurt."

"You could have. Every time when I try to give you a little bit more space you just..."

Saria pursed her lips in discomfort at the tension in the air. Zelda's voice died down when she chose to not finish her sentence, she became quiet and stared at the youthful child in front of her whose expression showed clearly that she was not satisfied with this treatment and the queen felt her nerves dangle at a thin thread of patience and lack of understanding.

"...at least try to warn them. Do not do anything reckless...Saria, I'm just..."

"...being a queen. I know."

The answer of the sage came fast and strangely calm. It was like a push, which lifted a wall between the two of them. A moment which had happened so often in these past years, an action which strained their relationship and didn't let the possible friendship bloom like it maybe could.

She was still a queen who had to protect her kingdom and people.

And Saria was still the sage who had to offer her service as protector to the majesty.

"We'll...try to work it out." Zelda offered at last, in her hands still rested a quill. Documents and papers were scattered on her desk, work, obviously which had kept her busy since early noon. Her clear icy blue eyes fell onto the mess in front of her, a light frown invading her flawless face.

"...later."

* * *

Saria pushed the door shut behind her with a huff. She did expect some kind of speech, but not such a long one. Nothing bad had happened, no one got harmed, hurt or something else. Her escorts had maybe received a little heart attack but they were more than happy when she came back. She returned on time, wasn't late...

Zelda hadn't been this serious in the past. There had been times where she was genuinely easy-going after Ganondorf had been sealed away. As Hyrule was able to breathe again. But being a queen pushed many things onto her shoulders. Responsibilities, rules...things the Kokiri failed to understand.

If maybe they find a new way to keep the seal up, to close the lid completely...maybe then Zelda would be able to finally relax again. The sage could only hope it would be soon. Not only for the blond haired woman but for this kingdom...

"I wonder what you had in mind..." Saria mumbled, her eyes staring at the ceiling above her. "...how many trials have to await us until this kingdom can finally find peace..."

"Lady Saria."

The young girl turned to the guard who approached her calmly. Carefully she turned away from the door and greeted him with a polite nod. "Yes?"

"I have to ask you to return to your chambers right away."

Saria frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Is something wrong? You sound troubled."

The guard opened his mouth to reply but stopped for a second. Obviously caught by her calm gaze and concern, he cleared his throat whilst he pursed his lips. "Well...to be honest we aren't certain..." He confessed slowly. "...but a guard outside witnessed how a person roamed around not far from the castle. We are just taking measures..."

The sage felt herself nodding. "I see...well, I wish you a calm night then."

"Thanks, Lady Saria."

The green haired girl smiled slightly at the tall man before she took off to walk down the long corridor to her left. Maybe it were just the little troublemakers again, three boys who lived in Castle Town...one of the guards had told her that they had tried to sneak into the castle quite a few times yet and never succeeded.

Link did get in. She remembered fondly how proud he had been.

With a wistful smile she climbed a staircase to reach her room, maybe the little boys will make it someday. And she'll stumble upon them while they try to scurry through the proud and well decorated corridors. That would be something.

However, as the Kokiri pushed the door to her room open she was greeted by a certain voice she hadn't expected.

"I'm afraid I lost my touch." Resounded it from her desk. "I'm not used to being caught by one's eyes that easily."

Saria's body fell against the door, her weight shutting it briefly. The surprise was visible in her face, edged into her round features as she gaped at the grown up who sat on her desk with a book in his hand. He skipped through it with a bored expression, his hood falling deeply into his face like it always did. Shielding it from her sight.

"You..." She briefly glanced at the door behind her before turning back to him. "How did you know this was my room?"

The raven haired man chuckled and closed with book in his hands with a snap. "The soldiers are noisy, wasn't hard." He slipped from her desk and stood proudly on his two long legs. "Although I must say I expected a lonesome small cell up in a tower."

The greenhead started to laugh and shook her head. "How did you get in here? That's amazing."

He grinned lopsidedly to himself, that gesture hidden in the darkness of his hood. It was easy for him to move through the shadows of the fresh and young night. Though the sage in front of him couldn't imagine that, he guessed, so he chose to shrug with his shoulders whilst he leaned against the table behind him.

"Not amazing enough, I was seen."

Saria couldn't help but smile broadly and she approached him without hesitation. "You do know it is forbidding to sneak into the castle?"

"Rules are meant to be broken." He replied without missing a beat. "And I remember the offer I was given."

Unbelievable.

She hadn't even dreamed of seeing him so quickly again. How had he been able to move through this castle filled with soldiers and guards without being caught? She envied him and his quiet skills. She had to laugh again, her mind still trying to keep up with his unusual pace.

"Alright, you have won the first round." She said as her laughter finally died down. "But is it alright for you to be here?"

The hooded form in front of her shrugged once more with his shoulders, his body hunching forward to lower to her body height. "I don't have another place to be."

A playful smile crawled onto the sage's lips and eased her way towards the window beside the desk. She leaned onto the windowsill, gazing down into the yard where a few soldiers were guarding the castle's entrance. She twisted her head back to the man and her blue eyes twinkled slightly.

"How did you get in here?" She asked curiously.

"You want to know?" The former shadow asked nonchalantly, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest.

"Of course." Saria replied quickly, blinking at him attentively.

"Then why aren't you a child, if you look like one."

The Kokiri opened her mouth softly, taken back by his counter question. She hadn't been the only one who was curious, she slowly realized, and her heart was beating against her ribcage in excitement as a thousand questions run through her mind in a hurry.

It was just like that at the well in Kakariko.

A name for a name.

An answer for an answer.

Saria smiled and turned away from the window, clasping her hands together. It was just like a game.

"I'm a Kokiri." She answered slowly. "I lived in the Woods, in the little Kokiri Village before I came here. I do not grow any taller than this, my roots keep me youthful."

The tall man relaxed against the table he leaned on as the realization washed over his face. Right, that's it, he should've known. Those little kids who lived in the woods, why didn't he notice that earlier? He never saw them, but people spoke about them.

"Then how old are you really?" He raised one of his eyebrows even though she couldn't see it.

"How did you get in here?" She countered this time stubbornly, a light grin gracing her lips.

He found himself chuckling, at least she had a quick mind. Something he only found rarely in this mob of people. There had been a reason he despised the Hylians. Their lack of intelligence had been one of most ones.

"Those guard believe their pattern is secure." He pointed towards the window she stood at. "I beg to differ. The rest was more or less a walk."

If Zelda heard that she wouldn't be thrilled, Saria thought. But in this moment she just giggled and shook her head. "I'm far older than most people." She answered his previous question. "But I never counted those years in the past; back at home it didn't matter. Although I do know that I've lived in this castle for fifthteen years by now."

The raven haired man mused to himself as he thought about her words. Obviously waiting for her to ask something else, Saria on the other hand was still debating which one of her questions was worth to ask first. What was driving her curiosity up the wall?

"Why do you hide your face?"

He became silent, and his stoic body looked suddenly frozen. The young girl bit her bottom lip and waited patiently for him to answer but in the end she never received one. Was it something he didn't know himself? Something he didn't want to share?

He suddenly chuckled quietly to himself, humorless and cold.

"I wonder."

He finally pushed himself away from the desk and approached her with slow steps. Saria watched his movement carefully and didn't dare to move as her eyes rose to meet the darkness hidden behind his hood.

"What do you think?"


	6. Chapter 6 For the Sake of Whom

Gosh, I always feel horrible for not updating and I'm biting off my finger nails while running my fingers through my hair in frustration. What is air? What is life? Where the heck is my creativity gone off to? I wish I knew, _sigh_.

But here it is! A slightly longer chapter than usual because I feel horrible and everything xD accept my tribute and apology. *Offers chapter*

**To the Reviews!**

**Sorceress of Shadows -** Me and my cliffhanger, I know xD and yeah...not updating for so long is bad, for the reader _and_ the author. Sorry about that D: and yeah the Dark here is a lot more 'emotional' cuz he lives for quite a few years with people [and because I say so xD] and mahaha, I know who the sacrifice was [no, shit Sherlock] and all I can say for now is that _yes_, it is a canon character! No Oc. Why he hides his face will be seen...soon :D! And ugh! I knew fifthteen looked weird! Thanks for pointing it out, it was driving me nuts xD! I did learn English in school...we start to learn it in...I think it was 4th grade. But I learned it mostly because of my dad. He is a fan of America in general and I started to watch movies in English rather than German very early. Fanfiction and Animes with subs did the rest, I guess xD thanks for the compliment! It makes me really happy! And in this chapter you'll see who the redhead was :D thank you for all the support and nice words! I'll show the writer's block who's the boss!  
**Hazuko13** - Mission accomplished! Crave for my stories, muhahaha. DL will reveal his face soon but not yet! And how these two will develop is still a secret. Evil, I know. And aw, thanks...to have a writer's block is really annoying D: I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who sometimes has these evil things.  
**shsoregonian** - My cliffhangers are so evil, I know. Haha. And thanks for all the ideas! They really helped me in the end to get a hang out of it. If you have any good songs or ideas, then give them to me! I'll take anything, haha. Anything from lovey-dovey story, tragedy or whatever theme is helpful! Thank you!  
**pat4pat** - Gaah, thank you, thank you! I'm horrible with my cliffhanger, I tend to hear that more often now actually, haha. Here is the slow update! xD  
**Eivexst** - Aaaw, thank you! To hear it was a recommended story makes me really giddy and nervous...I need to get better D: can't disappoint any of you, now can I? Thanks for giving my story a try! That makes me really happy!  
**Perdu** - Gosh, to hear that relieves me so much, you know? Thank you! Yeah the ending, the evil, evil ending xD the Kagamine songs always end in tragedy as well! So little happy songs these two sing...sigh...but thanks for all the support! I'm still a bit uncertain how bitter or sweet my ending here will be. However I'll kick the writer's block back to where he came from for sure! :D

You guys are all so adorable and nice! Thank you! Gosh you make me tear up with all you awesomeness...go away. Haha, no honestly thank! And...

Onwards to the story!

* * *

**"**_**For the Sake of Whom**_**"**

What she thought?

Saria's throat felt suddenly a bit dry with the tall man towering over her like that. His dark attire clung to him, engulfing him in familiar blackness which hid nearly any limb which belonged to him. Except for his two heavy leather boots which had dragged mud from the garden into her room, maybe he hid a scar? _No_...no man did that, she had heard soldiers say that scars made you a real man. Showed that you were brave and true...

So why did he hide his face?

The Kokiri pursed her lips in thought, determined to solve this little riddle. Much to the amusement of the former shadow in front of her, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched her face scrunch up in thought, her round eyes staring at him intently. Silly little girl. He wouldn't have expected her to choose her answer so carefully.

But that made her interesting, he guessed.

A lonesome Kokiri far from her home, locked up in a castle. This kingdom had been doomed since long ago in his opinion. To now meet another being which was forced to save it by the so called destiny was something which made him wonder why anyone even bothered to save it anymore in the first place. Ganondorf had been sealed away, and even in his cell he was threatening the golden land.

How could someone so small like her be stubborn enough to stand her ground against the dark 'king'?

"You...hide something from others?"

Her soft voice brought his attention back. He pushed his thoughts away and focused on her small form in front of him, quirking one of eyebrows gracefully. "Why should I?"

He observed the way she furrowed her brow. Her lips were pressed together while the cogs in her head turned and twisted. "I don't know." She replied calmly and utterly honest. "But it must bother you greatly. You do not look like someone who is easily swayed by others...this must be something big."

The raven haired man found himself leaning back onto his left feet, his eyes still lingering on the sage attentively. Surprisingly sharp indeed, he mused. However, this wasn't something that difficult to figure out. In all these years where he was confronted by emotions, sensations and new experiences he had learned that women - old or young - tended to be a lot more sensitive than men.

Annoying, really.

"What could it be, I wonder?" He murmured playfully in return.

But Saria couldn't help but think how humorless he sounded. His deep voice was rough and cold, like the winter. Strangely emotionless and still so very intense. What could it be which made him hide his face from the world? Something terrifying? However, the young girl couldn't imagine which horror was strong enough to mark this stranger. To her it looked like an impossible task no one should be able to achieve.

It was a riddle...she couldn't solve.

"You...really are hard to read..." The greenhead mumbled to herself.

How he had appeared and disappeared at the well in Kakariko, how he had snatched her away from her guards in Castle Town. She found herself slightly blushing at the memory of his lips against her forehead. An unusual gesture, something she hadn't expected from anyone - not even a close friend. From a stranger like him it was a surprise. Subconsciously she lifted her right hand to her face and rubbed the spot gently.

"Like that." Saria said, out of context their previous conversation. "Why did you do that?"

The tall man shifted, weighing his body on the other feet. If out of boredom or the need to move - she didn't know. The Kokiri watched him attentively. The swift movement of his' exposed more of the dark tunic he wore beneath his cloak. The fabric was torn and scorched at the edges which added more tell-tale wrinkles and hints to battles she never experienced.

And only then she realized that she didn't really explain what she meant in the first place. Saria blinked sheepishly at the young man and opened her mouth to speak; the former shadow however, interrupted her with ease.

"To mark you."

The three words left his lips so flatly. As if he said something normal, as if she didn't understand the obvious. But to her it sounded strange. He lifted his left hand and pointed towards her nonchalantly.

"Why else?"

"Mark...me?" The sage tilted her head to the side, confused. She failed to follow his train of thought, mark her as what?

"Hylian count many customs their own. I merely used one of them to mark what's mine." His deep voice echoed in her pointy ears whilst she tried to understand.

She didn't know how he had learned about such things the hard way. In his life after the dark king, after he went through an annoying journey of being something else than a mere pawn who got left behind - what he had to endure just to learn how to walk again. How to feel and breathe and how apparently it was not alright to kill people who got on his nerves in the first place.

A frown graced his face beneath the shadows.

Yeah, he had to learn _that_ the hard way.

A sudden giggle escaped Saria and she shook her head at him. "But you can't claim anyone. With a kiss nonetheless." It amused her more than anything else; in all her time here in the castle she had learned her own share of information as well. Hylian tended to be a lot more complex than Kokiris concerning their customs and relationships to another. But that idea of his' was even unknown to her.

"You can't own a person." She added and Christo shrugged with his broad shoulders.

"Who says that I can't?" He countered.

"Uh..." The sage hadn't expected such a simple answer. "Well...you can't...?"

She couldn't see the lopsided smirk on his lips as he leaned down towards her, or the way he lifted one of his eyebrows teasingly. But his demeanor changed, indicating his boost of confidence and ego. "I could try."

The sudden close proximity made her fall back a step. She became suddenly aware once more of the cold wipe he gave off, confidence and something else which remained hidden behind the black cloak. The only thing which pierced through everything clearly were his red glowing eyes. Pulsing and alive.

Saria was about to say something else as the sudden sound of knocking interrupted her. Both their heads turned towards the door. Listening intently for the unknown intruder whilst the young girl hold her breath. Who could it be to such an hour? Did they hear him? Silence had invaded the room and only after another three knocks, they could hear a voice which was young and high.

"Saria? Are you awake?"

The sage knew this voice very well; her forehead was set in wrinkles as she frowned at the wooden door. "You can't stay here." She whispered. It would only cause trouble if he was found so quickly, Zelda would probably get a shock and then she would hear no end of the daily preaches of the older woman. Slowly she turned back to the tall man but to her utter surprise there was nothing anymore.

The place, Christo, had stood was empty.

Had she...just...imagined...?

"Saria?"

"Ah, yes!" The sage stuttered in surprise as she stumbled towards her door. "I'm awake, sorry, Daphnes."

The Kokiri pulled the door open and smiled at the young boy who stood right there. His bright blue eyes looked at her shyly whilst his small hands played with the brim of the red jacket he wore. "I didn't want to disturb...I just...wanted to play with you...is that okay?" His voice was soft and so quiet that Saria almost didn't catch the last bit of it.

"Of course."

The young boy's face brightened suddenly and he pushed a few red colored locks out of his eyes. "Mother is still busy."

The green haired girl noticed the frown which edged into his face and the distress in his words. It could never be easy, being a mother and queen. Just like being the son and prince was a role even Saria wouldn't like to take.

"I haven't seen you in a long time." She tried to smile and guided him into her empty room. Behind his small back, her eyes were flying. Hastily searching for the stranger, no, for Christo but he was nowhere to be seen. Where had he gone to? She just looked away for a single second. And he-

"I had to learn." Daphnes replied politely. "I was taught...is something wrong?"

Startled the Kokiri glanced at the young redhead and shook her head. "No, no! I was just..." She became quiet for a second before she moved her head swiftly from side to side once more. "It's nothing, so, _your majesty_..." Her lips broadened into a teasing smile. "...what did you have to learn all these days? A little prince like you must become a very clever man, right?"

Daphnes eyes widened, into the well-known clear blue she saw everyday in Zelda's. And he shook his head energetic, getting rid of his shyness with one sweep. "I'm not little...I...I've grown."

The sage laughed softly at his antics and led him further into her room, her mind dismissing the unexpected visit from earlier.

* * *

"So this morning I received a letter from an old friend." A pair of hands shoved a few books aside which toppled over the table's edge. Although their loss was ignored with ease. "He has known my father for many years and his priests offered some suggestions for our...direst need." Zelda's voice sounded light with a deep tune to it. Her mood was hopeful and positive, a very big change in contrast to the previous days.

"Interesting way to phrase it." Saria offered from the sideline like a humble bystander.

She hadn't expected to get called out by her on the next day so early. After all the work she had to do yesterday, it actually looked like she would be busy for a while. However now she was here, watching from a safe distance how the queen herself searched through a rather messy-looking desk like a child.

Zelda's clear eyes flickered towards the sage for a second, obviously understanding the dry humor behind it before she continued her search through the piles of papers and books. Not even a smile. The Kokiri was slowly confused by the difference of her voice and expression. Were good news awaiting her or bad ones?

"Oh, where did I put it..." The blonde haired woman cursed quietly, her hands pushing another book out of her way. "Here." She sighed in relieve, tugging at a piece of paper. "They offered some ideas for reserving energy, the inner magical aura to be exact."

"What?"

"Meditate. Calm surroundings, some kind of herbal tea-"

"-Zelda are you sure that-"

"-There are herbs in this tea, Saria, I _never_ heard of...sounds promising, doesn't it?"

Saria furrowed her brow and observed the stoic face of the older woman, flawless and confident with an immature stubbornness to it. Familiar, so familiar that it could be actually scary but in times like these every single idea was precious and worth to try. The sage found herself sighing before a smile tugged at her lips.

"You have asked priests for help and all they sent you is a receipt for tea?"

"Well, yes, I..." Zelda's sharp face softened and a laugh escaped her which ended in a sigh, easing the tense muscles in her shoulders. "By Nayru, it sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?"

"I like ridiculous." Saria confessed. "It's...a nice change."

The queen lowered the letter slowly while her eyes took in the little rampage she had thrown to find it in the first place. Indeed. She had read the letter quite a few times at breakfast and with every turn the silliness left and the desperate need to let those 'ideas' be true was so strong that she actually thought it could be useful. The blonde's face flushed out of embarrassment and she started to wonder when her mask of the calm queen slipped away.

"But if it tastes bad then I don't want it."

The Kokiri's voice caught her attention and Zelda's gaze landed on her once more.

"Picky." She breathed. "Really."

"Really." Saria echoed her. "Oh, by the way...I was kind of curious about something."

Zelda cleared her throat gently and sat down on her chair, cradling the letter in her lap. For the greenhead it was a rare sight. Books and papers scattered on the wooden table, which had always been well-organized in the past if her mind wasn't mistaken. And the queen with a twisted face, lips pursed, eyes calm.

"About what?"

"Well..." The sage clasped her hands behind her back together and let her gaze wander through the fancy decorated room. "...there...are records of travelers and citizens here, am I wrong?"

Slightly surprised Zelda blinked at her, folding the piece of paper in her hands absent-minded as she slowly nodded in return. "Yes, we keep records of people who live or work in Hyrule, and of travelers as well who set foot in Castle Town...why?"

"Just, curious."

"Right..." The queen murmured slowly, debating if she should really question the unusual request. Saria had asked quite a few things in the past which maybe were a bit...weird but it had been understandable. Animals, carriages, adults...there had been days where Zelda herself had to struggle how to explain 'relationships' and 'customs' which went beyond friendship and hugs the right way. Unnerving and exhausting...if someone had warned her that doing such talks are worse than ruling a land, she probably wouldn't have believed him. Until the moment came.

"Well, I'll send a maid to gather the herbs...we can try, can't we?" Zelda chose to say instead.

Saria nodded, more humored than really expecting something out of it. "The tea...which will seal evil away...exactly."

"Saria..."

A sudden giggle escaped the sage and she lifted her arms into the air in defeat. "I'll leave you to your work then..." The young girl excused herself softly and turned away to leave, her plans already clear to visit the library as soon as she could. But as her hand reached the doorknob she halted and turned around to the beautiful woman in front of her. "Daphnes seems kind of lonely...I...I know with, everything going on right now...but..."

"You're right." Zelda pressed her left hand against her cheek and sighed. "It's not easy...however I'll try and make space for him."

"...and the tea."

Immediately the blond haired woman frowned at her. "Oh, stop that."

The Kokiri merely smiled and disappeared behind the door.

The floor welcomed her with silence and greeted her view with a crimson colored carpet beneath her feet. It was rather silent next to the faint sounds of voices from the open window to her left, the yard had gathered many guards to another training session of sort. But all in all it was peaceful and calm, a sensation which left a bitter taste in the Kokiri's mouth.

Although, first things first, she decided and turned away from the broad door down the corridor towards the very room which maybe held more information in it when she hoped. Christo, no last name but she had enough time on her hands to search through the records for his data.

If he was a wizard from another kingdom or part of Hyrule when it would be noted, right? He tend to disappear without leaving a trace behind, by no means something no normal person could accomplish. Saria was certain that he had neither fell into the well that day or jumped out of her window yesterday. If he did...then it only threw more questions towards her.

Who was he then?

Saria turned around a corner and greeted a maid who encountered her with a smile, nobody had really seen him as well, she remembered. There was no one she could ask. How infuriating. All she could do was wait until he would show up again, just like he done these past few times. Out of nowhere.

"He must be a wizard...what else could he be..."

The Kokiri knew there were a lot more important things to bother with than this but she was curious and today was a day where she didn't need to visit other citizens or where she had to look after the seal in the temple. It's instability was as strong as ever present in the air, crackling through the warm air which slowly became colder as summer left them behind.

And the other sages hadn't contacted her since she was sent to the castle fifteen years ago. Saria didn't know if they just didn't think it was needed or if they weren't able to however the young girl couldn't help but feel the pressure increasing on her and the kingdom. If only Link hadn't left...her train of thought drifted away as she opened the door to the library and scurried inside.

"First things first." She reminded herself.

* * *

Time went by, in between the shelves and books and candle light, the young Kokiri didn't know which time it was but no one had bothered her since she had stepped into the library. Instead she had all this sanctuary to all herself; her eyes skimmed the lines in the book in front of her patiently before she finally turned the page.

She hadn't found it.

The name 'Christo' itself was too unusual for this land, not a single traveler who had arrived in Castle Town these past few months had this name. And no traveler stayed long enough in Hyrule...right?

With a huff Saria pushed the book away and fell back into her chair. Her body slumped down; her spine complained from all the sitting and after a few seconds the green haired girl threw her upper body onto the table to support her weight. So much for that little idea, she thought. How could his name not be in there? Was he a citizen? If yes, then she had another few books to look into.

If the sage didn't know better she would be certain that he just appeared out of nowhere.

Her eyes fluttered shut and cherished the slight burn in them. She had read for so long, all those letters were clearly burned into her mind. So many names, dates and notes and nothing had helped her to cease her curiosity. How unfair. Saria sighed heavily and crossed her arms to create a made-shift pillow for her head. The wooden surface of the desk was not as comfortable as some would guess.

And still...she was too stubborn to just give up.

A soft breeze tugged at her short locks and the familiar scent of the outside hushed through the library like a ghost from the open window which was hidden behind another pair of shelves. She could hear faintly a few birds singing and chirping, the murmur of voices from the yard.

It was nothing compared to the rhythmic she knew from her beloved forest but it was still charming and lulled her into sleep. Her senses dropped and became dull. Her breath became even as the sound of low steps filled the room. Saria's mind was too far gone already to register the unknown source until someone pushed a chair sharply over the floor.

Its screech was rather loud, just like the sound of someone who let itself fall onto the seat without restraint. The sage lifted her head in surprise, her eyes adjusting from the sudden wake-up call only to find a familiar dark figure right across. Two heavy leather boots were resting on the table, whilst black-clothed figure leaned smugly into the chair.

"You!" This time Saria's voice rose and she stood up quickly from her seat to not lose sight of him. "You disappeared all of sudden yesterday-"

"You had a visitor." The former shadow replied coldly but something quirked her.

He was enjoying her reaction.

"How did you do that?" Saria asked, pressing her hands onto the table which stood in between them like a wall.

The young man shrugged with his shoulders, not keen on explaining himself before he crossed both of his arms in front of his chest. "Did you find an answer? Or why have you been sitting here all day."

The Kokiri slowly sunk back onto her chair and stared at the hooded form of Christo. He had done it again, appeared from somewhere. The library was located in the back of the castle. It was cut off from easy access because of all the valuable information which was gathered here. And he just appeared in here like it was nothing.

"I tried to look you up." She confessed. "But couldn't find you anywhere in the records."

The man in front of her breathed a sigh, loud and heavy before he spoke again.

"Clever."

Saria tilted her head to the left softly, watching his stoic form intently. "Are you maybe a wanted thief?"

She could see him slightly adjusting his position on the chair to get more comfortable, his cloak riling up and cascading down to the floor. He still wore the same black tunic he had yesterday, the same brown woven pants. And his face was still hidden in the safe shadows of his hood.

"Why?"

"Someone could recognize your face...that's why you hide it."

Something which was close to a snort escaped the young man in front of her. He was clearly amused, even she could see that. And only slowly he shook his head, whipping the cloth carefully from side to side.

"No. But...close enough, I guess."

"What?" Her question was quickly drowned from his deep voice as he suddenly started to speak.

"If I'm a criminal." He said slowly. "Aren't you afraid I could kill you?"

Saria's gaze darted from his head to his hands, which were still lazily slung in front of his chest. Towards his waist where no blade or knife was tied to his leather belt, he didn't have any weapon she only realized now. Although she had to admit that the vibe he gave off was anything but calming and warm, it was distinct. Peculiar intimidating, singular.

"No." She replied after her short hesitation. "If you wanted to...kill me, you would've done it already."

This time he didn't answer or commented it all. He just sat there on the other side of table, laying one of his boots on top of the other. Her words were slowly getting into his mind and his inner self was close to laughing. Interesting answer, indeed. She hadn't hesitated for long as well. His crimson eyes were observing her from behind their curtain. What exactly was so special about her anyway to catch his interest? She wasn't royalty...but...

"Are your eyes red?"

The former shadow found himself blinking twice, his tongues hesitating for a single second. _Did_ she see his face? He could see her round face perfectly turning from its curious sheen to a slightly troubled one.

"I...I saw them at the well...I think...but I wasn't sure."

Ah.

"Indeed." He muttered quietly. "They are."

"They are pretty." She finally said, her hands busy playing with another. "I have only ever seen them once before."

Well, that was something he hadn't heard before. A compliment for his blood colored eyes?

"If you're a Kokiri, what are you doing here?"

Saria shifted in her seat slightly. The old pattern of ask and answer had returned, offer and take. She leaned forward onto the table and chose to give her small hands all her attention instead of the grown man in front of her who hadn't budged a single centimeter in the last few minutes.

"After Ganondorf was sealed away...we were able to return home. But..." Her eyes wandered from one hand to another, never ceasing their movement as she spoke. "...the seal...it became weak. Everything was..." She bit her bottom lip for a moment. "...I was told to return whilst the others would pray. I'm here to keep the seal alive. That's why I must stay close to it...Kokiri Village is too far away."

"Did you want to?" His voice had become cold and emotionless. As if he had forgotten all feelings.

"I..." Her answer died on her lips whilst her eyes slowly rose to him. "I know it's the right thing."

"For who?"

Saria furrowed her brow and leaned away from him. The air around him had become frosty and clinical. The surface of distance and amusement had died down in a flash, so fast that it bothered the little wise voice in her mind.

"...everyone." She mumbled quietly, though sudden doubt laced through every syllable.


	7. Chapter 7 The Voiceless Reflection

And here I am again, haha. Man it's so hot outside...not a big summer fan here. Oh well, I think I actually got over the worst part of the writer's block. This chapter was a lot easier to write than the one before however I'm still not satisfied with it...I guess no author is that, eh?

To the Reviews!

**ShadowNinja1011** - It is my pleasure, oh it definitely is. Wink, wink.  
**Shsoregonian** - Gawd, thank you! And yes, the doubt will slowly grow. And well, context I'd need inspiration for is romance/hurt and something for conflict as well. But I actually looked up the ones you wrote down and there were quite a few songs which were great. I'll keep you in mind :D  
**TheSoundofMusic** - Aaaw thank you! I hope you'll like the coming chapters as well!  
**Sorceress of Shadows** - Yay for drama and tea, haha! And yes Daphnes was a reference to Wind Waker. I like using names across the Zelda universe for new characters like Thelma and Ergus, haha. And thank for praising my English, hehe, I had to learn Spanish as well in school...let's just say that I'd probably die in any Spanish-speaking country. I suck at it xD To the sacrifice - no, nope and no! Mahaha, the reason why he hides his face...is exposed in this very chapter! And aaw fanart? The thought alone makes me really happy! And yes, these lines...! I loved them as well, it was just so typical Dark Link xD  
**Perdu** - How could you be so late! I was waiting here, all alone and hungry, haha. I'm happy you reviewed again! And mission accomplished, I wanted Daphnes to be little and adorable, muhaha. And yes the doubt had always been there but Dark was the evil trigger in the end. Those Kagamines drive me into a corner after every song, sobbing and crying over and over again. It's horrible! xD but I love reading answers as well! So never stop and tell me anything! It makes me all giddy to read reviews, too :D  
**pat4pat**- Yes, yes our dear Saria shouldn't complain when she got the Dark Link at her side, right xD?  
**Olive Master** - Thank you! Long live Zelda and Vocaloid, haha. I always try to improve so it makes me really happy to hear that my style is good to read and yeah the Saria/Dark Link thing is funny, 'cuz Saria is like over fifty but looks like a kid and Dark Link is just a few years old because he got summoned from the Dark Mirror in adult form. I wonder who should be called a pedo...or maybe rather lolicon xD?

Thank you for all your reviews! I can't tell you enough how much I enjoy to read what you think! I'm always open for opinions, ideas or maybe a specific moment you _badly_ want to see. I'm all ears you adorable little readers!

Onwards to the story!

...

_**"The Voiceless Reflection"**_

He had disappeared.

Just like before she only had to lose sight of him for a single second and he vanished in between the soft breeze and old books. But his voice didn't. His words hadn't. They still lingered here, in her ears and in her head. The register records were abandoned in a heartbeat. They lay scattered on the table, staring at her with questioning eyes.

And his scent. The aroma of leather and spice was still around her.

Saria stared at the empty chair in front of her, speechless and stiff. Who was he? What for a person was he to provoke her like this? To put such questions into her head? She wanted to help others; she _wants_ to save the kingdom of Hyrule. She did, she was certain of that. She was a sage, it was her task and her dear old friend had been so happy as he had told her about the fields, the lake and towns and creatures.

Hyrule was a land which was worth to save.

Wasn't it?

But did she want to be here? Did she want to live here?

She was dying, bit by bit...she-

"No." The Kokiri suddenly breathed shaken. "No, no, no...not now. No doubts. They chose me; I was the most fit for this task. It's right. It's alright...it's..."

Her heart hammered against her ribcage. It rebelled and thumped and hit so hard that it hurt. The young girl pressed her hands against her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. There was no place, was there? No space for what ifs, selfish needs but...his voice. His suddenly cold eyes which were judging her and her naive beliefs...he shook her so easily it was nerve wrecking.

There were many lives on the line...however...so was hers, right?

Her head started to hurt from all her thinking and she became sick from the turn of her own thoughts. She pushed the books away. The responsibilities of adults were horrible, she concluded. To make decisions, sacrifices, to think about others and not only yourself. What was more important? She didn't know. She didn't want to know. Was that how Link felt? To have all those eyes watching you whilst you could do nothing but comply.

And then _he_ came along. Questioning everything she had stood for.

Saria sank on onto the table and let her forehead touch the cool surface. A sigh escaped her, so heavy and painful. She already felt drained and the day had merely begun. Burying her face in her arms, she frowned and hoped that time would just pass by fast. At night no one was able to bother her anymore.

"Christo..." The foreign name tasted strange on her tongue.

And even though, after all this. She'd prefer to have him back. For he had a voice which belonged to him alone it seemed. A mind which didn't side with the princess or the kingdom. That sounded nice actually, she thought quietly and secretly. But she had no freedom in that aspect. She couldn't turn away...could she?

Run away.

From everything.

Just like Link did long ago. He chose that option...but could she do that as well? She loved this land even if she didn't see much of it. All these people here who lived and grew. All the children who wished to see their future. So many whose innocence stood at stake...and even if she chose to be a coward, even if she wanted to leave everything behind she couldn't. Since fifteen years she was here. She was locked up in this castle and was watched over by the queen.

"Oh, Impa...I wished you were here..."

The older woman always knew what to say, how to encourage her and her motherly tune had been always so comforting that she started to miss her more and more every day. But she was not here, even the Shiekah had pray with the others. She had to work as well to keep this kingdom safe from any harm.

Saria stayed there, her upper body lying on the table like a heavy sack of stones. She didn't know how much time passed but after a while a maid appeared and asked her to go and visit the queen in her study. It took the Kokiri a few tries before she complied and moved away from the empty library.

The sun threw a golden light into the corridor and attached a warm aura to the bright red of the carpet. The green haired girl stared at her feet as she walked towards her destination and wondered if her boots could sink into the soft cushion of the cloth at any moment. She'd disappear. Just like that into the crimson nothingness of the ground. In the middle of daylight.

But shortly afterwards she shook her head and got rid of childish thoughts in her mind. The familiar door came into sight and Saria knocked onto it a few times to signal her arrival.

"Come in."

The sage shoved the door open and was greeted by a pair of icy blue eyes. The queen sat at her desk as usual and quickly looked down again to finish something she wrote. Only swiftly she gestured the visitor to take a seat in front of her and Saria furrowed her brow in slight worry at why the older woman appeared to be rather stiff.

"Is something wrong?" The Kokiri finally asked and Zelda ceased her hand movement after a second.

"I have to leave for a week." The quill was put aside and her eyes were glued to the letter, ghosting over her words. "My...husband acquires my presence...for his people, to show the strong bond of our kingdoms since our joining." A sigh escaped her. "It is a bad time, I know that. But this public view is very important and could be crucial for the economy and...I'm afraid that Daphnes misses his father."

Saria merely listened attentively as the blond woman explained her personal misery. Truthfully she had never really talked much to the king, Zelda's husband - but she knew that their relationship was strained and cold. Nothing like the loving relationships she had heard about by maids and soldiers. They married for their kingdoms, not for themselves...but...

"You could spend time with Daphnes, right?"

The queen looked up a bit surprised, gaining quickly her cool expression back. "Well...yes, but I can't leave you here alone with the seal and-"

"It'll be fine." The Kokiri argued fast. "For now it's stable. And I know how much you wish to spent more time with your son as well."

Zelda looked down to her desk and bit her bottom lip. "Will you be really alright, Saria?"

Saria hesitated. She was forced to recall her conversation with Christo and her swirl of self doubt and worries. But there was no time for that so she chose to gulp down any anxiety and nodded a few times with false calm.

"I think after all these years I can survive here for a week without you, Zelda."

It was silence, strained and naked which filled the room afterwards. The stoic face of the queen was obviously deep in thought, debating which decision would be the best for everyone. A thing she had often done since she took it upon herself to lead this kingdom. And in the end her blue eyes fell, fluttering before she nodded twice. Once to the young sage and then once for herself as well.

"Good, good...then I shall go...I'll leave you in care of Master Ergus, alright?"

Ah, the time-schedule man, Saria remembered with distaste.

That will certainly be a fun week.

"Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and Zelda smiled weakly in contrast.

"It's for the best."

"Yeah...for the best."

If that would only be so easy to accept. But the words sounded hollow and empty. Probably to both of them even though none of them would acknowledge it - little steps and pretending were the key in such situations. Zelda had been long a professional in that, keeping her expression hard and her opinion and thoughts in riddles. The sage always thought that she still needed a lot of training for that.

"Then I'll leave this late afternoon." The blonde haired woman spoke once more, gathering a few papers carefully. "I know it's sudden but...responsibility calls."

"Right...will I be allowed to go out a bit? In company of guards, of course."

The queen ceased her movement and stared the green haired girl down. Saria started to fidget beneath her gaze like a little child who broke something expensive and the adult sighed heavily, letting herself sink further into the wooden chair.

"Even if I say no, you'll find a way to get out, won't you?"

"...probably..." The sage confessed softly.

"Well, then I hope I won't find it out." Zelda replied, gathering her documents once more, just to come to a sudden halt after a few seconds. "But please try to act as responsible as you can."

"Yes, your majesty."

The beautiful woman grimaced at this title briefly and shook her head. It was just her luck that so many events had to pile up in such a short time. One problem chasing after another and nothing got solved. And she couldn't bring herself to look forward the coming week either. The queen was certain the coming days were going to tire her out. She slowly lifted her hand and dismissed the Kokiri in front of her with a light wave.

"I probably won't be able to see you until I return; I have to pack right away...so please stay healthy and don't do anything dangerous."

"You know me." Saria said lightly.

"That's why I'm saying that."

"...right."

The young girl started to turn away from the desk and older woman to approach the door once more. She threw a glance over shoulder which was accompanied by a lop-sided smile. "Try to enjoy your time with Daphnes."

Zelda's gaze fell as she mentioned her son and folded her thin hands in front of her lips with care. It didn't hide the warm smile which had spread on her lips. Because even though after all these things happening around them she did appreciate the opportunity to spent more time with her little son. He had grown so much these past weeks and he was always so patient and generous concerning his age. Never complaining about his mother's absence.

"I will."

And after hearing that Saria closed the door behind her, only to literally walk into a rock-hard wall. Her nose collided first with a cold surface and the greenhead lost her stance, nearly tumbling to the floor out of surprise. But a strong hand was quick and grasped her upper arm, saving her from a fall.

"Sorry." The sage muttered on her own accord before she looked up, one small hand cupping her stinging nose.

"No need to apologize, Lady Saria."

It was no one else than the very man they had talked about, Master Ergus. Although for a change he carried his heavy metal helmet, revealing his sharp face and brown short hair. The time-schedule man was the only label the young Kokiri could came up with and she refrained from voicing her opinion quickly.

"Yes, I mean...thanks."

The man nodded swiftly and let go of her as she regained her balance. His lips were pursed, not exactly a sneer but still an expression she would call distaste. In all these years she had never seen this man smiling at someone without having it look strained. Did he ever laugh?

"I was already informed about the coming absence of her majesty. I'm certain I do not have to tell you to not leave the castle without approaching me first?"

"Yes." Saria sighed heavily.

_Time-schedule man_.

His dark eyes left her and trailed down the corridor before he bowed lightly. "Then I wish a nice day, Lady Saria."

"I hope you'll have one as well, Master Ergus."

And the sage could only watch his tall form as he walked away, calm and collected as always. This coming week was already anything but thrilling. Zelda was already hesitating if she wanted to go out of the castle and with Master Ergus it would only be worse than that. If anything he would allow her to walk around for five minutes and then he would usher her back inside.

Saria bet that Christo never had such concerns...coming and going whenever he wanted.

As quick as the wind, appearing and vanishing. Not caring about other people, problems, and the dying world around him. Her body fell with a soundless thud against the broad door behind her whilst her gaze fell to the ground beneath her feet. The pretty red carpet, marvelous and graced with thin golden pattern around the edges...she felt suddenly selfish with her complains and wishes.

She knew what had to be done. She knew that this fairytale had no happy end, she was prepared.

At least that's what she had been telling herself all these years. But the thought hit her suddenly, like a slap across the face.

She was caught and kept like a bird in a cage.

It never bothered her as much as it did now because before she had met the man in black, she just couldn't imagine anything else. However...he was free and she was not. Was that fair? How did he get free? How did he receive that gift? Why was it her?

_For who?_

His low voice was still in her head. Cold and distant, any humor gone.

Saria could still feel his piercing eyes, the crimson pools lurking somewhere in the shadows. Staring right through her. She did it...for everyone...didn't she?

With a sigh the Kokiri pushed herself away from the door, away from the study where the queen still was in. Her doubts were dangerous; her thoughts became dark and weak. This was not what the goddesses had in mind, right? They chose her, wanted her to be strong willed. She should lift her chin and face the world proudly.

And with a huff she did exactly that. The green haired girl lifted her chin and straightened her back. A silly determined expression crossed her face and she walked down the corridor, lifting her feet to a high tramp. She would've moved towards her own chambers for the rest of the day, hiding from Master Ergus and his scary face. If there wouldn't have been an arm which suddenly darted out of an empty room, grabbing her arm and pulling her in with a harsh tug.

Saria only yelped out of surprise - and then the door was already closed behind her.

"You really make the weirdest faces, eh?"

The Kokiri stumbled to a stop, twisting towards the owner of the very hand which still held onto her. It shouldn't surprise her as much as it did, but to see the familiar black cloak in front of her was enough to set her heart alight. The painful beats were hot in her chest, pumping the blood into her face fast. She couldn't put her finger on it, whether she felt embarrassed or just duped. But his coming and goings were something she would never get used to.

"How do you do _this_?" She breathed instead.

His hand loosened its grip and he put his weighed onto his right foot. "Magic, perhaps? Although you didn't answer my question."

Saria glanced around the empty room first, the neglected and empty study of the minister before she set her round eyes upon the intruder.

"I...I don't make weird faces..."

"Really?" Christo drawled out nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" She countered.

The young man in front of her crossed his arms in front of his broad chest and merely shrugged with his shoulders. It took him a few seconds before he realized that the sage still waited for a real explanation from him and with a gruff sigh he stated the most obvious answer.

"I'm here because you are here."

This was anything but enlightening.

"But...why?"

Her voice became quiet and slowly the rosy red which had tinted her cheeks left her. All what he did confuse her, nothing added up and every move and word appeared to be so random. The familiar dark playfulness had returned to his deep voice, the icy glint from the library was gone. If Saria didn't know better she'd think there was another person speaking to her right now or that the conversation in the library had never happened in the first place.

"I wonder that myself." The former shadow exclaimed huskily, he leaned slowly down to her height. "Maybe there is something about you..." One of his hands reached for her face, his ghostly white fingers close to touching her skin.

The blood returned at once to her head, her face heating up.

"...or I just like the thrill."

His hand jerked away before he came in contact with her skin, as if he had burned himself. Carefully he crouched down and leaned onto his bent knees, making it painfully clear to the Kokiri how small she was compared to him. The cloak riled up, exposing once more the black tunic he wore. Tattered and worn. He tilted his head slightly to the side, forcing the hood to sway with the movement.

"Who knows." He murmured.

Saria had lost the thoughts which had plagued her a few minutes ago. She had thought ill of him, hadn't she? She wasn't certain anymore. She was angry at something as well, wasn't she? A light breath took in his heavy scent and her dry throat reminded her how painfully curious she had been about his face she had never seen.

He was so close right now.

All too slowly she finally lifted both of her hands. Expecting the other to dodge her obvious attempt; Christo however stood still like a frozen rock, probably watching her behind the dark shadows attentively. And with caution he let her small hands take hold of the brim of his hood. A swirl in his guts was too curious about her reaction which she had lacked up until now. She had been so open, too calm with him since they met. The girl in front of him had accepted him easily, a stranger, a man who had invaded her life with ease.

Even though his nerves dangled upon a thin thread and the back of his mind bit him harshly for letting her approach him like that - he waited. His tongue darted out to lick his upper lip impatiently.

Would she know? Would she scream? Would she recognize? Would she react, like any other fool?

He wanted to know.

So he actually enjoyed the feeling of his breath which got stuck in his throat out of nervousness. How his fingers impaled his knees to prevent him from shying away. The excitement he still got out of those emotions was still amusing him after all these years. Because his mind was still as calm and rational as it had always been. Only his body betrayed his inner voice.

Her fingertips, warm and soft brushed his cheekbones as she pushed the cloth over his head slowly. The former shadow braced himself for any response he might receive - closing his eyes swiftly - as he felt the cloth sliding over his raven black hair.

But as silence followed suit he opened them once more.

Meeting a midnight blue with fiery red.

The young girl was staring at him, her eyes wide and her small mouth agape. This was not the face of someone who saw a hero, of someone who saw a rumor alive in front of them in twisted colors and expressions. It was the reflection of someone who saw an old acquaintance. Her lips were pursed, forming soundless words which were never voiced, and the former shadow found himself staring at her quietly, awaiting any similar sentences he had heard before.

Over the years there were many to be honest.

From _'By Farore, are you not the hero?_' to _'Why did you do that, I thought heroes were supposed to be good!_' to _'Please save me and my shop!_' to _'You murderer, all those heroic rumors were lies!_'

He had stopped counting how often those moronic people confused him with the blond coward. He was so fed up with all of their selfish bids and wishes with which they'd approached him. Even though he went through so much to escape _his_ shadow in the first place...all what he achieved was to be bothered by fools now night and day who claim he was that wimp himself.

But still he felt the soul flickering in his chest, thumping heavily against his ribcage. It warmed his bones and guts in anticipation as her small hands rested forgotten on his broad shoulders. The warmth she spouted off was a rare sensation and it tickled his cool skin through the knitted cloth.

And after what seemed like an eternity she regained her composure. The dark orbs were flying over his face in search for something unknown, over and over again. Her thin lips were trembling so softly that it only caught his attention after a few seconds. Forcing his eyes to focus on them, even more as she closed and opened them a few times - still too perplex to form actual words.

"You..." It escaped her breathless and nearly soundless.

His crimson eyes rose from her mouth to her own pair, still awaiting an explosion of shouts and exclaims. He even expected random insults by now. But he had learned to always expect the unexpected with the youthful greenhead and even now she didn't seem to disappoint him.

Saria's body fell into his, nearly knocking him off his feet which weren't that stable in the crouching position. Her arms encircled him, crushing his cooler body into hers' whilst her eyes were staring straight ahead.

Why- how was it possible- how would he look like- that face- but he isn't- he is _not_-

Not a single train of thought was possible to end, an endless spiral of 'how' and 'what' engulfed her in silence but her body had reacted first. As if to soothe him - or maybe herself - she embraced the former shadow who still hadn't dared to move a single muscle of his'. His stiff body was still frozen, baffled by her antics. Whilst the thumping sound in his chest actually got louder, he believed, it pumped unknown sensations through his systems which made his fingertips itch uncomfortably.

Without even thinking his arms chose to move on their own accord. His hands lost their grip on his knees completely and both limbs they were attached to rose slowly and carefully until they were able to encircle the small body in front of him, pressing her form closer and tighter against him.

Until the green was nearly consumed by black in silence.


	8. Chapter 8 Our Past

And here I am again finally! Thanks for the wait and patience, haha. The summer is wearing me down and I'm still emotionally completely wrecked from The Last of Us. Even after all this time, damn that game will haunt me, haha. And the summer heat, people! I'm so glad it's cooling down right now xD

To the reviews!

**Sorceress of Shadows** - Yees this scene was killing me too with the whole he looks like Link but he isn't thing. And to see how Link would react if he is confronted with the rumors would be hilarious! They are rumors and they're mentioned in this chapter, don't worry - but of course Zelda and Saria didn't believe them. Oh, and I know Zelda was just inviting trouble with saying stuff like that; it was too funny, haha. And thank god you liked Saria's process of thinking and understanding because that thing was killing me xD! And mahaha, may my powerful one line be always powerful, haha. Thanks for the critique - the since and for in time is still a bit troublesome for me and I didn't even know the difference between acquire and require! Thanks you and I'm glad you liked the chapter :D  
**ShadowNinja1011** - Thank you with all my heart - Kiro  
**Olive Master** - Yeah, I know it takes long for the romantic thing to start but I promise it'll be worth iiiiiitt and who knows, who knows about the where-about of our dear Link. Who knows, haha.  
**TheSoundofMusic** - I know! I just love the clumsy fluffy love because both of them are new to this whole love thing. Even badass evil Dark Link - _urgh_. It's so adorable! And thank you so much...! My writing skills are still far from perfect and I always struggle with the English vocabulary like - all the time. So it makes me so giddy to hear that like my writing! Thank you so much!  
**Perdu** - Oh my, I hope you can save your computer D:! And yes, they hugged! I had giggle so bad while writing it because I was like 'YES! FINALLY! LOVE EACH OTHER, LOVE!' ...and yes those Kagamines are just irresistible xD I'm looking forward to your next review as well!  
**pat4pat** - Thank you! It was the first real chapter where I could finally take a breath because Dark Link and Saria were familiar enough to actually do stuff with them, haha. Saria's turmoil was hard for me write without letting her rant too much - so I'm really relieved that you liked that! Oh and just wait for Dark to let out all his selfishness, a selfish Dark is the best Dark. Hahahahahahaha.  
**Nathanel** - Haha, I love to see Dark struggle as well when he tries to explain why he looks like Link even though he hates him xD poor him and yeeeees, wise Zelda for the win! I only really liked TP Zelda because she was actually portrayed as a wise and strong woman. Love that about her, too. Thanks for reading! I hope you'll like the next chapters as well!  
**kac2872** - Oh my gosh, really!? Precious I will finish this, don't worry. Your ship will continue to sail as long as I live. Let me love you from afar!

I love you all so much, ugh, and you're all so far away. The world is cruel! Oh well...sorry for the long author note and rather short chapter~

Onwards to the next chapter!

* * *

_**"Our Past"**_

She had always remembered his face shortly before he had disappeared.

The baby blue eyes of his had become dull. The wrinkles on his forehead were deep and carved into his skull; the skin below his eyes was dark and looked nearly bruised from the lack of sleep. His lips were dry and chipped and the golden hair was drained from any color.

He had come to her temple one night and sat on her tree stump all alone.

At that time she couldn't meet him. The sages were drawn to the realm, their powers still fresh and too fragile. They couldn't return to the land right away, at least that's what Rauru had told them carefully. So she could only watch him from the shadows as he cradled her ocarina with both of his hands, waiting there all alone for nothing.

"I'm tired."

That was all he said. These two words. But he stayed there the whole night, not sleeping nor talking. He just sat there and stared at the wooden instrument in his hands before he left as the first few sunrays appeared in the sky. And two days later the news had spread across the country that the hero of time had disappeared. Zelda became nervous, couldn't explain to her people what had happened but Saria knew all along that he was broken.

A child. That was what he was and had always been. No body of an adult could change that if his mind had been asleep for seven years. He tried. He tried so hard to use his new power he had received, his new skills and save what had been doomed. But he was still nothing but a child inside which wasn't able to survive all the pain and horrors.

And now...she saw the familiar jaw-line of this very man. The skin was white like ash not tanned and kissed by the afternoon sun. The nostalgic blue was missing and instead his eyes were colored in a fresh ruby-red. And the shining gold was dead and black. The hay was replaced by the dress of a raven.

Saria took in a shaky breath as she clung to him. Her small hands had buried themselves in his cloak, his short hair tickled her pointy ear but what was even stranger was that his skin was neither warm nor cold as her cheek was pressed against the side of his face.

The Kokiri suppressed a sob as his hands pressed against her back because the gesture was so familiar and still so unknown. These were not the warm arms of Link, nor was this man here him in any way. But how was it possible that he looked just like him. Which goddess was able to let something like this happen?

His voice didn't sound like _his_.

The vibe he gave off differed. If it wasn't for this certain face then she would have never even guessed that this was possible. However now those rumors from years ago made sense, her mind hushed. The sightings of the hero across the kingdoms, the false accusations that he had wronged others which the Link she knew would have never done.

But this man, this very man in her arms who had said himself that rules are meant to be broken. This person who resembled her childhood friend so much that it was terrifying. The reason why he had hidden his face had suddenly become so big. But it still threw so many questions into the air. Suffocating her and her mind.

Finally the tears fell. Quiet and without a sound. Saria couldn't stop them as she just clung to the man who called himself Christo tighter. She knew he wasn't him. Every fiber of her body knew it. But it still hurt because her heart was angry and sad that she was left behind to keep this kingdom alive, a task she had accepted without throwing a fuss. Until now.

The former shadow stared straight ahead as his head tried to clear the situation. He hadn't expected this. He really hadn't. And he breathed calmly the scent in the girl in his arms carried. Strangely the note of fresh green grass clung to her fitting hair and he rested his chin on her small shoulder to get more comfortable in this unfamiliar situation.

It was thrilling how the soul in his chest started to beat faster. The pulse was strong and forced his guts to turn. Not in a painful way. It merely let his fingertips tingle as he felt her warm skin through the grey dress she wore. It was definitely new for him. An emotion he had never experienced before, in all those years he had really began to exist. It was tempting in many ways.

"How?" Her voice croaked softly and he finally snapped out of his train of thoughts.

"How what?" He replied just as quiet, his arms tightened around her.

His body actually feared on its own that she'd try to break the close contact they had. But Saria didn't move away, she only loosened the grip of one of her hands to dry her tears. Maybe it was childish of her but her tear-streaked face was something she wanted hid and not expose in front of him. _'How what'_ he asked even though he knew exactly what she meant. It took her another shaky breath before she mustered enough strength to keep her voice even.

Although her words still came out as a whisper.

"How do you look like _him_?"

The former shadow took a heavy intake of air through his clenched teeth. She didn't even say his name; no, she didn't use his title or pointed with her finger. He already suspected it - she lived in the castle with the damn queen - but now it became clear all the more that she knew him.

_His_ little curious girl knew the coward.

His 'heartbeat' stopped for a second altogether as this thought occurred. It disturbed him to know that her reaction was far more entangled with the hero than the ones of the other people he had encountered through-out the years. Because it meant he hadn't found her first. Stubbornly he pressed her against himself tighter until he was certain that this much pressure was actually more painful than calming.

That was all he could do to keep himself from doing something worse.

"...not my choice." He murmured coldly in return.

His whole existence hadn't been his choice in the first place. He was forcefully plugged from the other world. Pulled out of the mirror by the dark king himself and locked up in a temple beneath the water to do nothing but wait and kill the prey if it dared to step into his room.

The Kokiri found herself nodding into the crook of his neck, even though she still felt overwhelmed by this situation her mind rushed her to try and understand. Was there a reason for his black hair and crimson eyes? The way he had called himself a free prisoner of fate fell hard onto her head once more as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

This was not Link.

But she doubted that he was really Christo either.

"Who are you?"

The two of them had asked this question already so often. But every time it never really received the needed answer. They merely confessed they were both tangled up in the plans of the golden goddesses. And exchanged so little words which explained close to nothing about the other...

The dark haired man sighed and buried his face in the crook of her neck. His legs had already become stiff, a thing he really hated since he had stepped into the world with emotions and nerves. Without a warning he had let himself fall back onto his rear, pulling the Kokiri with him as if she weighted nothing. And Saria could barely gasp out of surprise as she fell onto her knees in between his legs.

"You always ask the same damn thing." He chuckled quietly but it lacked any humor or lightness.

Determined Saria lifted her head as she leaned back. His arms hesitated before they loosened their hold on her and the former shadow let his hands slide along her thin arms as she finally came to a halt. The young girl stared at his glowing eyes with a blurry vision, the tears may have stopped falling but they were stubborn and still stung in her eyes.

"You never answered properly."

The lopsided smirk on his lips suddenly slipped away and he averted his gaze from her. The fancy desk to his right was suddenly a lot more interesting when her puffy cheeks and round blue eyes. She was really something, always asking instead of turning away. It maybe would have annoyed him if she hadn't caught his eye. He had become too curious for his own behalf as well.

"You neither." He countered nonchalantly.

His gaze had finally returned to her and he could see how soft wrinkles on her forehead appeared as she lifted both eyebrows into the air. Saria opened her lips before she closed them again, debating what she should say next. She had cradled her hands in her lap and tweaked and turned her one forefinger slowly.

"I'm a sage." She said suddenly as they locked eyes with each other.

'Christo' stared her down for a second, his calm face not betraying a single thought before he started to laugh quietly. More to himself than to her. But the sound of his voice filled the dusty room and the green haired girl could only blink at him patiently until he would return her gesture and reply.

A sage, he thought. He remembered all too well how Ganondorf had tried to keep them locked up, how he had tried to prevent them from waking up - which of course had failed as the blond excuse of a hero had appeared. Ready to save the land of Hyrule.

And what for an irony it was that now he sat with one here all alone. In the great castle nonetheless!

On who of those so called gods was this excuse of a joke, he wondered.

"So...who are you?" Saria tried once more as he had become silent again.

The former shadow snorted and the sudden loss of his hood dawned upon him. His head felt exposed, the familiar weight was gone. The warm sunlight fell into the room from the window and even though it couldn't harm him he still missed the fake protection of his hood. It was sickening him actually how he couldn't bring himself to just go away. To maybe break something or someone and just leave. His body was repelling him; it won against his stubborn mind. An interesting and still annoying sentiment for sure.

"Just a reflection, obviously." He said. "A shadow of the true hero. A servant who was dragged out of the Mirror to kill and serve."

Saria's face fell at his bitter yet amused tune. No, he may resemble her childhood friend a lot but he differed from him at the same time. Christo, or whoever he was, was not a reflection. It couldn't be. She had only read in her temple old legends and stories about a certain mirror which was connected to another world - but who would be able to do something like this? Who would have such power and choose them to use it for...

_Oh_.

"Ganondorf..." The sage whispered.

His crimson orbs fixated on her. It was easy to observe how the pieces slowly fell into another in her mind; the Kokiri was able to put them together. One by one and the picture on whose side they had stood on in the past became clear. But he didn't hurt her, he didn't attack her and Saria found herself hesitating. She couldn't bring herself to just claim that he was evil.

"Right." He breathed.

"But-" Her answer was interrupted by the sound of steps behind her. A handful of rattling boots moved past the room they hid in and Saria found herself pressing both hands against her lips to suffocate any sound. Her body tensed up and waited for the soldiers to marsh away. Her reflex was faster than her mind and after the danger of being caught faded away she dared to let her hands sink back into her lap.

Without even thinking she had tried to hide with him again. Her blue eyes rose to his' and she knew how stupid it had probably been to do that. Zelda would be so furious if she knew who he was. If she knew that the Kokiri willingly talked and interacted with him and that she had immediately tried to not lure any soldier to their little hide-out. It was ridiculous...but the greenhead started to really like ridiculous.

It gave the bittersweet fairytale so much more essence. It gave the melancholic voice in her head back its life and childish fantasies. It had been years since she felt such a thrill and at the same time fear. The illusion of freedom never tasted as fresh as it did since he stepped into her life without a warning. And it could have only been the plan of the golden goddesses to let them meet, right?

"But?" He asked quietly as he raised one of his eyebrows teasingly.

It was amusing to see how she had panicked. Instead of calling for help she chose to stay silent, something he hadn't expected after the name of the dark king fell. Maybe there really was a reason why he was drawn to her and no one else. Why his curiosity didn't cease yet. He waited for to gather her thoughts once more and with a shaky breath she spoke again.

"But..." Saria echoed. "...you said yourself you were free."

"I am." He answered curtly.

The sage felt her heart throb. It hammered against her chest wildly and was so loud. She doubted that he couldn't hear it by now. Free. He was free. He maybe had called himself a reflection but he was his own person. He was able to leave the cage whenever he wanted unlike her.

"How?" The word left her dry lips before she could stop them.

The former shadow froze in front of her, remembering what it had cost him to get this far. He found himself sighing heavily, his head dropped until his eyes stared at her knees and small hands. And he thought he would have little a fun but instead of that the atmosphere had become tense.

"I'm not a friend of long stories."

Saria frowned as he avoided her gaze, the excitement drained her. Of course, she couldn't push him. She shouldn't. He had been one of Ganondorf's men. It was silly of her to just assume that he would tell her everything - it was naive. Although she really had hoped to hear more about his side, about the face she used to know so well which suddenly looked so unfamiliar. But she was surprised as the corner of his lips lifted into a half-hearted smirk. She didn't know that he had found a way to soothe his curiosity and hers' at the same time.

"However I could spare a few details."

This caught her attention and she blinked at him confused.

"Details?"

The young man in front of her lifted his head once more, staring at her with burning eyes. The sight was unusual; the grin wasn't genuine like Link's had always been. Aside from his angular jaw-line and nose - she couldn't understand how the rumors had clearly demanded that it had been the hero and no one else who had harmed them.

He differed so much from her childhood friend.

"In exchange for something else, of course."


End file.
